Castle: I'm coming Home
by devildog3479
Summary: A murder of a man leads to the reporters who were looking into the team's take down of the ISIS cell in Castle Homegrown. As the team investigates, the victims identity leads back to 1PP and the identity of the leak During the course of the investigation a familiar face returns back to the precinct to help close the case. Kate is having trouble adjusting to pregnancy and Desk Duty
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is continuation of my Castle AU: It follows my story Castle: Chasing Ghost. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Castle: I'm coming Home**

 **Prologue**

 **Upper West Side**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The sound of the pounding feet on the pavement was drowned out by the sound of the music coming through the runner's ear buds as she ran along the Hudson River in the Hudson River Greenway. She dodged around the occasional biker who was braving the cold weather on the path. She continued her pace as she ran down the path towards Columbia University. Yet as she ran around a blind corner another biker came out of nowhere forcing her off the sidewalk and into the grass on to her butt.

"You bastard." The female shouted at the biker who continued riding down the path. She got up and started to brush herself off when she sighed in disgust. Her butt was wet from when she landed in a puddle. She wiped the back of her yoga pants to get off any debris from them, but screamed when she brought her hands back up covered in blood.

 **Rick and Kate's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

"All I am saying how is it my fault?" Castle stated as they came out of their bedroom. His wife was smiling behind him as they made their way towards the island to start their morning. He put Kate's tea K-cup in the machine first as she opened the fridge grabbing the milk and orange juice. "Like I told him the last three times not to cooperate so we can't tell his sex."

For Rick and Kate the last three sonogram appointments they could not tell the sex of the child due to the fact the baby didn't want to cooperate with the doctor in order to get the image needed to tell the sex of the baby, after deciding they wanted to know the sex of their baby.

"Our child does carry half of your DNA babe." Kate replied with a wide smile as she grabbed bowls and cups from the cupboard. She pulled down her cereal which she had grown accustomed too since being pregnant. "Besides I never said it was your fault, I just said he takes after you making things difficult sometimes."

"Are you two at it again on the sex of my brother or sister?" Alexis stated with a smirk as she walked into the kitchen pulling. She kissed both Kate and Rick good morning before pouring her a glass of orange juice. "Geez, can't you turn the kid to find out?"

"Not so simple when he has half of Kate's DNA." Rick replied with his own smirk. He felt Kate's hand on the backside of his head. "Ow."

"Still half of yours too Castle." Kate replied with a smirk as well. They heard the door open and saw Martha coming into the loft. "Morning Martha."

"Oh the discussion of whose fault it is about not finding out the sex of my unknown grandson or granddaughter." Martha replied with a smile on her face as she reached the K-Cup machine and set her mug and pod in. She looked over at her son with a smirk. "If the child hasn't been that cooperative it must be a boy and take after his father there."

All the Castle ladies laughed as Castle sat dejected on the barstool. "I am surrounded by too many women right now. Heck even Ryan agrees with you. I need Esposito back."

Alexis looked over at Kate as her father made that comment. "Yeah, why did he extend his assignment?"

"The man who was going to replace him, his wife had a baby, so Javi said he extended his assignment to give the man time with his new born daughter." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She sipped at the tea that her husband had made before tossing him a look. "Don't worry babe, I'm pretty sure most of the precinct will side with you."

"Doubt it because they like their jobs." Rick replied with a smile that got everyone smiling, as his phone rang. He looked at the screen. "Good morning Russell."

Kate sighed as she saw her husband write down the address after Alexis brought him a pen and paper from the fridge when he answered with Detective Jennifer Russell's name. She waited till the call was finished. "Body drop?"

"Yeah on the Hudson River Parkway near Columbia." Rick remarked as he got up from the island and moved towards the bedroom. He heard his wife sigh. "What's wrong?"

"Stuck in budget meetings, meeting community leaders, crimes stats briefing all day while you work with the team." Kate remarked getting up and following Rick into their bedroom. She watched from the doorway. "I miss it babe. Now I know why Gates rubbed her temples every two hours every day."

Rick looked at his wife knowing there was more coming and smart enough he kept his mouth shut. "This job wasn't meant for a pregnant cop who made her career by getting the bad guys off the street and behind bars. Did I make the right decision again?"

Luckily for him, Kate's cell phone went off right after she asked that question. She looked at the screen and gave a disgusted sigh before coming over and giving her husband a kiss. "Have a good day."

Castle just looked at his wife as she made her way to the bathroom.

 **Hudson River Parkway**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"What do you mean she just vented about being stuck in the office?" Jennifer Russell, Castle's partner asked as they walked up and ducked under the tape leading to the crime scene. She sipped at the coffee that she brought from home to try and ward away the cold. "Are you sure this just wasn't a mood swing?"

"I think it was a mood swing but also more along the fact is the administrative side is really getting to her." Castle remarked as they were walking up to the crime scene. They stopped for a moment. "Think about it, we have had what since the holidays. 2 murders and maybe before that 4 at the most. And those were relatively solved within a couple days. For all of those she was literally tied to meetings and briefings and even a trip out of town for one. She is bored of being in the office all of the time."

Russell nodded at the comment before they started walking again to where Lanie and Ryan were waiting. "Well Castle it's not like she a detective anymore, she has to oversee an entire precinct."

"I know that. What I wanted to say that, but also told her to come out and remind her I would support anything she would decide." Castle answered as they finally walked on to the scene. Lanie and Ryan looked at the both of them. "I just kept my mouth shut."

"Smart man writer boy." Lanie remarked with a smile on her face. She got up and looked at Russell and Castle. "Kate complaining again about not coming out?"

"She did it to you?" Castle asked getting a nod.

"Yesterday during lunch we were having a good time, then suddenly goes off into a mood about how she hates the job." Lanie answered as Russell and Ryan looked at them. She chuckled. "Oh Ryan honey, I know you what we are talking about?"

"I do and I just stand back and let her vent." Ryan replied with a smile but saw the look on Castle's face. He shook his head. "I think with the whole desk thing now especially with her in her second trimester just hit her. She'll adjust."

"Maybe, but for now let's focus on our victim." Russell remarked that got everyone nodding. She turned to Lanie. "Doctor Parrish what do we got?"

"Forty-five year old Hispanic male shot stabbed multiple times in the chest and neck." Lanie remarked as they stood near the body. She pointed at the body. "Prelim COD was exsanguination from the stab wounds."

"Time of death Dr. Parrish?" Russell asked making notes of this.

"With it being cold and last night below zero, I placed the TOD around 11 pm and six am." Lanie remarked as she bent down motioning Russell to follow her down. "That's not what is interesting. This is what got my attention. Our boy is holding something in his hand."

Russell looked as Lanie removed a crumpled up business card from the man's dead hand. She handed it to Russell. Russell unrumpled the business card and read the name "Sierra Potter New York Times."

"The reporter that tried to get us to talk about the ISIS cell take down back in early fall?" Ryan asked getting a nod from everyone as Russell stood up. "I haven't seen her since right before the end to the Schroder case."

"Well maybe she is onto a different story." Russell remarked as looked around. She didn't see the investigative reporter anywhere. "Ryan who found the body?"

"Oh female jogger over there." Ryan said pointing to the female talking to the uniform officer. Ryan took a little longer to stare for moment. "She fell off the sidewalk after a cyclist forced her off and she landed in the blood pool."

"Maybe the city should outlaw cyclist during the winter." Castle quipped that got him looks from everyone. He quickly moved on. "ID Lanie?"

"No wallet or driver license in any of the pockets. I checked." Lanie remarked as she closed up her notes. She motioned for her morgue team to come on over. "If I find anything else, I will let you know."

"Thanks Dr. Parrish." Russell answered the remark by Lanie as she walked around the area. She looked at the way the body was position and compared it to the sidewalk. "That's a blind corner right there, because of the bush and the trunk of the tree. So his attacker could have waited for him to reach this spot."

"But if he was attacked earlier into the death window the blood pool would have frozen over so the time of death has to be later." Castle remarked as he looked around the area as well. He walked over towards the sidewalk. "What if he wasn't coming around the corner, but waiting there on the grass?"

"He would still have trouble seeing around the corner, but not by so much." Ryan remarked as he walked on over towards where the body was laying and stood next to Russell. "He was using the corner for cover?"

"Cover from what?" Russell remarked as she looked around the area. "And what does this have to do with the reporter? Ryan, find her and ask her to come on in."

Castle looked at Russell as Ryan nodded and gave her a not to happy face. "Great, more of headache for my pregnant wife."

Russell looked at Castle with a sympathic face and shrugged her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows. I focused this one on Kate emotionally a little bit more than the other characters to try and illustrate what she is going through now. In my other stories she was still an pretty involved in the investigations, but now for this particular one i am having taking a step back. She is in her second trimester so being the field is not a priority, and she has other precinct responsibilities. I hope people pick up on the mood swings and stresses she is going through. Like I wrote in the beginning where she said she made her career catching bad guys, now she is an administrator. Anyway I hope you enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming. Sonogram about a chapter or two away and we will find out what the sex of baby Castle is. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **12 Precinct Conference Room**

 **Manhattan, New York**

For Kate, she was bored and frustrated by the lack of pace this meeting was moving with. It was supposed to be a simple meeting with the community leaders listening to the complaints from them about crime in certain areas of the command, what the police were doing right and wrong, how they could work together and more importantly community outreach. By the end of the first hour she had reached her limit. With her growing baby bump and the switch finally to maternity clothes, it was getting impossible to sit longer than a hour before coming uncomfortable. And the worst thing about it, these meetings were more common place now after another protest by local groups over alleged police brutality video surface, albeit from another city. She had hoped the meeting would have been canceled so she could have joined her team and husband in the field, but that didn't happen today. So she shifted and tried to remain comfortable as the meeting dragged on. She looked out the conference room windows and saw her team and Castle arrive back in the lobby and head towards the elevator. Rick saw her and threw her a wave and a sympathic smile, despite it making her feel a little better, did no less than make her want the meeting to end now.

"Captain Beckett?" A local business leader asked her.

"Sorry Mr. Cortez. You were saying time being patrols being in your neighborhood is too varied?" Kate asked leaning forward in her chair.

"Yes I was; on average it should be every 20-30 minutes in most areas. But in my area it can be 30 minutes to an hour." Mr. Cortez remarked as he passed down his data down to Kate.

Kate took it and scanned through the information. It included streets, and cross streets, demographic breakdowns. Kate sighed. "Well Mr. Cortez, in that area of the precinct, it experiences higher than average crime, and since I have come on as Captain I have tried to detail extra resources when I can to alleviate the burden of the officers assigned there, but even then certain crimes do get priority."

"I understand that Captain I do, but four squad cars to an armed robbery six blocks over, when we get one." Mr. Cortez responded as Kate flipped to the next page. "Maybe because it is where white middle…"

"I wouldn't finish that statement Mr. Cortez. That robbery involved multiple suspects and its standard NYPD procedure to send all available units when officer request additional backup." Kate snapped at the man. She got up and set the data down on the desk. "I will look at increasing the patrols in your sector, but for fiscal reasons it may not be possible. For everyone's complaints and recommendations, I will study them and let you know by the end of the week. Thank you ladies and Gentlemen."

The room stood as Kate walked out of the conference room. Instead of heading for the elevator she headed towards the bathroom. Thankfully for her it was empty so she looked at herself in the mirror. She shook her head as her hands went to the bump and looked down. "It isn't your fault little one, it is part of being pregnant. Mommy is just stressed because off the crap I now have to deal with instead of helping dad and the team out."

Kate let go of the baby bump and headed to the stall.

 **Bullpen**

"What was the Captain doing in the conference room Castle?" Ryan asked as they finally got everything out and after grabbing coffee to warm themselves up from being in the cold earlier.

"Meeting with the community leaders. I think she has budget meeting afterwards." Castle remarked as the precinct financial officer walked towards Kate's office and took a seat waiting outside for her to arrive. "Dead man walking."

The team chuckle at that as Russell looked over her notes. "Alright back to our dead man. Ryan, Ms. Potter?"

"Left a message on her cell, office and her editor telling her she needs to come in and talk to us." Ryan remarked as he walked closer to the murder board as Castle drew a line on the board. "Usually Russell does that, but you gotten pretty good at it."

"I learned from the best." Castle remarked as Kate walked on up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Budget meeting."

"Phil, give me a minute." Kate called to the man waiting outside her office who nodded. She then looked at her team. "What do you got?"

Russell looked at her Captain for a minute before getting up. "We just set up the board but mid 40's Hispanic male, no ID, stabbed multiple times, with possible COD extreme blood lost. We are waiting on a possible witness whose business card was in our vic's hand when he died."

"Who is the witness, and why aren't you pounding the streets trying to find this man's ID?" Kate demanded by placing her hands on her hips.

"Canvass is looking right now for the vics wallet Captain and the card belonged to…." Ryan started to say.

A familiar voice shouted across the bullpen. "Captain Beckett, is it true that the murder victim…."

"Oh god. Great." Kate stated as she started to rub the temples of her head. She turned to Ms. Potter. "Ms. Potter, my team called you in, and I am just getting the details myself. Please cooperate with them in anyway please. Phil lets go."

Kate moved towards her office, motioning the financial guy to follow her in before slamming the door loud enough to make most of the team jump slightly. Russell looked at Castle who just shook his head. Russell then turned to Sierra Potter. "Ms. Potter, please follow us to the conference room."

Castle and Russell led Sierra Potter into the conference room just off the bullpen and shut the door behind her. They sat down and noticed that Sierra took out her digital recorder. Russell pushed it back towards her. "This is off the record at least for a story. Ms. Potter, our victim had your business card in his hand. Did you know him?"

Russell passed over a crime scene photo of the deceased to Sierra who took it and looked at it for a moment. "Nope, but I handed out hundreds perhaps thousands of those cards to people for the purpose of my job."

Castle looked at Sierra for a moment. "Are you sure Ms. Potter? You barely looked at the picture."

"I am sure Mr. Castle. I contact hundreds perhaps a couple thousand each year. I don't remember everybody. Could I have met him and quoted him in a story yes, but I do know him."

Russell took all this down as the picture was passed back. "Ms. Potter we have to ask these questions you understand. Can you verify your whereabouts between 11 last evening and six this morning?"

"Am I really a suspect in all this?" Sierra exclaimed partly in shock but also in delight. Her head began to fill with a million ideas.

"Its standard procedure you should know because you railed against the department the past couple years, including a not so subtle article on my wife six months ago." Castle remarked as he looked at Sierra. The article was during the time of Castle's recovery, and accused Kate of bias in which how the Illyana Volkov take down was handled and allowing for the head of Russian Mob in New York to be disappeared before a court could have their chances to try the women.

"It's my job Mr. Castle, just like yours is to develop ideas for your next novel." Sierra replied to the jab with one of her own. She then saw Russell's face changing expressions as she was about to leap to Castle's defense. Sierra decided not to push. "I was at the office till 1130 or so, then I went home arriving around midnight and skyped with my husband till 2 this morning. I heard the phone ring, but the ring tone is one I use for sources so I let it go to voice mail. As far as checking on my alibi you can check my IP address or whatever, but my husband is still in Qatar."

"Don't worry, we can have ways of finding out." Castle remarked as he looked at Sierra, then at the digital recorder on the desk. "By the way anything said in here could be used in a court, so I would erase that if I were you."

Russell looked at Castle and then to the recorder. The recorder was indeed running but with the light out so not to give it away. "Next time you do that during an interview Ms. Potter, I will arrest you for obstructing an investigation."

Russell got up and motioned for a uniform that was walking by to come in. "Escort Ms. Potter out please. We'll be in touch."

Ms. Potter grabbed the recorder and not taking the chance they were bluffing erased the recording. Russell waited until Ms. Potter was on the elevator before turning to Castle. "What was that about?"

"The article she wrote about the Russian mob take down. It was close to the truth, but we couldn't tell anybody." Castle stated as they walked out into the bullpen and towards Russell's desk. He saw Russell's look. "Matter of National Security."

Russell looked at Ryan who nodded as he heard the tail end of the conversation, so she decided it was prudent not to further ask any questions. She turned to Ryan. "Ryan, Ms. Potter stated she left the office around 1130 arriving home at midnight and skyped with her husband till 2."

"I'll get a warrant to check with her ISP and her laptop or tablet." Ryan replied.

"I would also contact Esposito and have him chat with the husband to confirm this as well." Russell told him. Ryan nodded and opened up his computer to his email.

Castle looked at Russell with concern. "Are you sure you want to involve Esposito?"

"Unless you know someone else that can ask the questions Castle?" Russell smirked as her phone rang. She picked it up and listen for a moment. "That was Dr. Parrish, she found something on the body she wants us to look at Castle."

"Right behind you." Castle replied as he looked into his wife's office. She was staring at the notebook while rubbing her temple with one hand. He followed Russell grabbing his coat and heading towards the elevator.

Inside her office, Kate's headache was growing worse by the second. "Phil we ended the year with a small surplus, what do you mean it's gone already? That surplus was going to be used to pay for some overtime for an event and minor precinct repairs. I think I remember telling you not to allocate that funding."

"If it wasn't for the broken water pipe on the second floor we would still have the funding captain." Phil replied to the statement. Right before New Year's a water pipe burst causing a small flood in the narco offices downstairs. Fortunately facilities maintenance was able to quickly repair the broken pipe. "We lost the carpet, several computers which luckily were backed up, chairs, lockers…"

"Phil cut to the chase." Kate stated nearly at a scream. She wanted to be in the bullpen helping her team right now not behind a desk listen to the bean counter.

"Of the 13 thousand surplus we lost all of it to replace the stuff destroyed or damaged in the flood." Phil remarked.

Kate sighed. "Wonderful. Alright Phil go over the numbers again before I go to 1PP for my crime stats brief and maybe I can sweet talk accounting into not hitting our budget for this."

Phil nodded as Kate sighed and closed her eyes trying to relax before hearing her phone go off again. Digustly she looked at it. "Reminder, 1 PM Crime Stats briefing."

 **US Central Command**

 **Doha, Qatar**

Esposito walked towards the transient barracks of the US air base in Qatar. He was not looking forward to doing this but his team needed his assistance and he was willing to help, just wishing it was not this gentlemen who between him and his wife made the department and his team life a living hell. However as he climbed the two flights of stairs he felt like a detective again doing this and not a glorified police trainer essentially what this task force had been over the past months he had been a part of it. There was action they had seen, but for the most, the locals handled the training and the collection of information, while the task force helped to process and advised on the matters. Esposito shook his head and knocked on the door once he found it. Mitchell Potter answered the door. "Detective Esposito, what can I do for you this evening?"

"Potter, I'll be brief. My team in New York wondered if you talked to your wife between midnight and two am New York time." Esposito asked as he stood by the doorway of the room. Inside he noticed how clean the room was, knowing that locals were hired to maintain the transient barracks. "It's in reference to a case in which your wife's business…."

"Oh yeah she emailed me about that. One second." Mitchell remarked as he walked over and grabbed his tablet from the table and brought it to the doorway. He handed it over to Esposito. "If you check the building's Wi-Fi, I'm pretty sure that will match up to the time that says on my Skype."

Esposito looked at the time the call came through and made a note of the IP address of the tablet before handing it back to him. He held up a printout of a picture. "Thank you for your cooperation. Do you know this gentlemen?"

Mitchell studied the picture for a moment. "Nope but I like my wife got to know a lot of people as reporters."

"He had your wife's business card in his hand? Do you know anything about that?" Esposito asked making notes.

"No I don't, but I handed out thousands of cards so did my wife. We could have met him as we researched stories detective. Sorry." Mitchell remarked as he saw Esposito put the picture away. "Anything noteworthy?"

"Just doing my friends a favor since you are here and they need to confirm your wife's alibi Potter. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a good night." Esposito remarked as he turned away from the door and headed towards the office to check on the Wi-Fi registry.

 **Office of the Chief Medical Examiner**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Thanks for coming quickly, but I thought you should see this before I cut him open." Lanie remarked as she led them to the body. She peeled back the sheet to reveal bruising on the man's chest and shoulders. "Some of these are a few days old, others were just forming."

Russell looked at the bruising closer. "Any chance this….."

"None, this man was taking a beating and it wasn't from the murder. Those haven't formed yet so we can't see them at least not under this lighting." Lanie remarked as Castle came over and looked at the clothing laid out on the table next to the exam table. "Castle those are marked for the lab."

"Lanie did you find an ID badge?" Castle remarked as he looked over the stuff on the table.

"No why?" Lanie asked coming over.

"He has a lanyard with a clip for an id badge here." Castle said pointing to the stuff on the table.

Russell looked up at Castle. "So our victim had an ID badge missing, and new and old bruising on his chest what looks like from beatings. What was he doing?"

Castle came over and looked at the victim. "And what does this have to do with the reporter?"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the update and I thank everyone for the review. I am not closing out the case this quickly yet. There are still some surprises upcoming, such as the identity of the leak, as well as what our victim was actually doing to earn those bruises, plus the all important sonogram and the sex of the Caskett baby. Please stay tuned and keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Ryan was waiting for Russell and Castle as they got off the elevator after their arrival back from morgue. He had a sheet a paper in his hand. "Our victim's prints came through after you called me telling me about an ID badge. Name is Manuel Ortega. He has an all floors all access badge to any guesses?"

"One Police Plaza?" Castle asked with a sly smile as they arrived back at the desk as Ryan nodded in agreement. "What do I win Kevin?"

"How about the pride of doing the job Castle." Kate remarked coming out of her office with a bottle of water and a bottle of aspirin in her hand. She tossed it to her husband. "You left that in my purse, thanks by the way."

Castle smiled. "No problem."

"Ryan, why does our victim have an all access all floors badge to headquarters?" Russell asked moving on the discussion.

"He is the head custodian there at 1PP working the second shift." Ryan remarked as he placed the victim's photo onto the board. He looked over his notes as Castle came up. "He and his daughter arrived here in 2005 from Costa Rica when she got offered a scholarship to Brighton Prepatory for soccer when the coach saw her playing down there while on vacation. Mom arrived here in 2007. Manuel has a clean record. No tickets, no arrest."

"So the honest hard working custodian who works at headquarters during the day, gets pounded on at night." Castle remarked as Kate tossed him a look. He then looked at Russell who had the look of I forgot to tell her. "Our victim had bruises on his chest and shoulders."

"They range from a few days to a few weeks old." Russell now chimed in realizing the look she was getting from Kate.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Kate snapped aloud causing a few heads to turn. She regretted it.

"Kate we only just found out about it." Castle said coming to the defense of Russell. He saw Kate put up her hands.

"I'm sorry. It's been a bad day so far." Kate remarked as the team gave her the nods stating its ok. She turned to Ryan. "What about the canvass?"

Ryan consulted his notes. "Still haven't found the victim's wallet, or ID badge yet, but I let security over at 1PP know about it."

"I'll ask Chief Miller about our victim when I get my daily ass chewing over crime stats." Kate remarked as she placed her hands on her back and looked at the board. Right now for her every part of her body ached. "Family been notified?"

"Mom doesn't speak English but daughter does. They're on their way in." Ryan stated as he saw Kate continue to observe the board. He heard the video messenger on his computer go off. He went around and answered the call. "Hey Javi, what's up?"

Espsosito from the building the task force was using gave Ryan a wave. "Not much Ryan, but I checked on your reporter's alibi. Her husband and she were definitely chatting around the time they said they were."

Russell, Castle and Kate came around to the screen and waved. Russell leaned forward. "I take it the transient building there has a record of all Wi-Fi access?"

"Military records everything, including access to the Wi-Fi. His tablet IP matched on the router. Cameras also show no one coming and leaving his room during that time." Esposito remarked as he looked at his notes. "Sorry guys. Look like your reporter is clean for this part of it."

"Alright thanks Esposito." Kate stated as she stood straight up and tried to stretch.

"No problem Captain. Take care of yourself and that goes for the rest of you too. See you soon." Esposito said and signed off the video chat before getting up and leaving the building to head back to his room.

Russell walked over and looked at the board. She noticed Castle and Kate coming near the desk. "Castle is right about this. What had our victim beaten in the chest and shoulders and still able to work?"

"Maybe the family can shed some light on his activity." Castle stated as he and Kate sat down on the other desk. He began to rub Kate's back to try and relieve some of the tension. "When is your crime stats briefing?"

"1." Kate replied as she looked at the board as well. The back rub was doing little to ease the tension in her back. She looked at the board. "Our victim was found by the runner earlier this morning and the blood pool was still wet right?"

"Yeah, Ryan has the canvass seeing if our victim was picked up on any surveillance cameras." Russell remarked as they continued to stare at the board. Then she got up and turned to Ryan. "Ryan where does our victim live?"

"About 10 blocks from where he was found, why?" Ryan asked as he set the phone down.

"Well he has to be known in his neighborhood right?" Russell asked as Ryan nodded. She got up and grabbed her coat. "Castle come on."

"Alright where are we going?" Castle asked as he stopped rubbing his wife's back and grabbed his coat.

"To grab lunch. Ryan text me that address and talk to the family." Russell called out as Castle tossed his wife a wave.

Ryan nodded before turning his attention to Kate. "What was that about?"

"I think she is playing off a gut feeling." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She got up with a groan. "I'm heading over to 1PP. Let me know if I can do anything."

Ryan nodded and looked around the bullpen. "Kind of lonely around here."

 **Hamilton Heights**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell pulled the car to a stop in parking place and got out with Castle doing the same as they looked around the area. Castle waited until Russell was on the sidewalk. "Okay what are we doing here Russell?"

"Our victim lives two blocks that way, and was found in the parkway which taken into account is 10 minutes by car, and 30 minutes by foot if he walked it right?" Russell asked as they started up towards the victim's residence as she pointed with her hand.

"Okay I am sort of following you here." Castle stated as he continued to follow Russell up the sidewalk.

"Well think about it or maybe the last three sonograms and the gender talk has fried your brain Castle, but which way do you think our victim would more than likely take?" Russell asked. She stopped and smiled at her boss's husband.

Castle smiled as he caught on now. "Broadway right here. So he hop's the elevated subway and takes it down to Columbia University where he can walk to where we found him in a couple minutes."

"Exactly. So someone around here knows our victim." Russell remarked as they stopped in area of Hamilton Heights that was primarily Latino. Russell looked around. "Where do you want to start…?"

Yet she saw Castle crossing the street towards a building with a martial arts sign on the wall. Castle pointed to the sign. "I think I found the source of the bruising. Krav Maga, along with Brazilian jiujutsu."

Russell looked at Castle. "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh just hunch." Castle remarked as he walked in pointing to a picture on the wall. It was a photo taken of a class.

Russell raced to catch up to Castle who waiting for her inside. They walked up to the information desk and where Russell held up her ID. "Detective Russell, NYPD this is Mr. Castle. Is there someone that can answer some questions?"

"That would be me, detective. Jeffery Martinez. How can I help you?" A man who came from the back stated.

Russell held up the victim's photo. "Do you know this man?"

"Yes that is Manuel Ortega. He was a beginning student here. What happen to him?" Jeffery Martinez asked he nodded at the picture.

"He was found murdered this morning." Russell told Jeffery who was in shock. Jeffery motioned them to come around the desk and follow him to the office.

"That's terrible. Manuel was a good student." Jeffery said closing the door after Castle and pointed them to some chairs. "Please have a seat. Has his family been notified?"

"They are on his way in to the station now." Castle stated as he got comfortable in the chair. He looked around at some of the photos and awards. "Quite a collection Mr. Martinez."

"Thank you, I learned the art of Krav Maga and Brazilian Jijtustus from a friend of mine when I was living in Brazil." Jeffery stated as he shook his head. "A shame about Manuel. He wanted to learn a martial art for defense and exercise."

"So he just started out?" Russell asked.

Jeffery nodded as he leaned back in his chair. "Right after the New Year. Not that he wasn't in bad shape mind you, but his daughter is a friend of my daughter, so she got him classes to try it out. He liked it and signed up for our morning course because of his job."

"Was it a surprise that he didn't show up this morning?" Castle asked.

Jeffery nodded. "Manuel hardly missed a class or day of work. It was part of his nature. Yet naturally I thought maybe he was sick, and it was a review before testing for the next belt level."

Russell made notes of this. She turned to Castle. "That would explain the bruising on his body then around the chest and shoulders that ranges in severity."

"He shouldn't have bruising on those areas. We use padding to protect vital areas of the body when practicing striking." Jeffery Martinez stated.

Russell and Castle looked at each other, before Castle looked at Jeffery. "Certainly bruising would happen?"

"Some but not to the extent you make it sound like." Jeffery stated as he pulled out a brocheure. "This is what we offer."

Russell scanned it over and sure enough padding when practicing striking on the body. She passed it back. "How many days do you have class with him?"

"Three. Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Jeffery stated as he looked at Castle and Russell. "What was he into?"

"Don't know, but did he always stay late to gain extra practice or did he leave for home right away?" Castle asked.

"Generally home before work. This will devaste his family. I hope you find out what happen to him." Jeffery Martinez told Castle and Russell who looked at each other.

"We will try Mr. Martinez. Thank you for your time." Russell stated as she and Castle got up shook hands with the instructor before walking outside the building. Russell pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Ryan, can you check to see if our victim had a metro card?"

"I can try why?" Ryan asked as he pulled up the link for the metro card passenger database.

"We are in his neighborhood and we are thinking he took the El to Columbia University stop before walking to the scene." Russell said into the phone as she and Castle stopped by the car.

"Ryan also check on surveillance footage from the platforms." Castle reminded him.

"That should narrow it down because he does have a MetroCard. I'll get back to you." Ryan said as he heard the elevator ding and saw the victim's wife and daughter walk in. "Got to go. Victim's family is here."

"Got you." Russell stated as she ended the call. She looked at Castle. "So you are just learning the basic of martial arts, what do you do on the two days you don't have class?"

Castle thought about it for a moment. "Brad Pitt. Fight club."

Russell rolled her eyes as she moved towards her door. "Really fight club?"

Castle shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Are you sure it him detective?" The daughter Maria Ortega stated through sobs as her and her mother fought tears.

"Yes I am afraid so. We still need you to positively ID the body but we found him in the Riverside Park this morning." Ryan stated as he passed over a photo the Manuel's face from the park. The two ladies broke down even more. "I am so sorry for your loss, but we need to ask you some questions."

The wife of the victim spoke rapid Spanish to her daughter who waited a moment. "Mother would like to know who would do such a thing. My father was a good hard working man who worked at Police Headquarters for almost 10 years and was respected."

"We understand we do, and we are doing everything we can to find the person responsible." Ryan replied with sensitivity and grace. He took a deep breath. "He was taking martial arts from a man called Jeffery Martinez?"

"Yes that is my friend's father. I signed him up for it after he was mugged a couple months ago, plus his doctor stating he needed more exercise. My friend Sarah recommended the classes." Maria stated with her arms around her mother trying to consul her.

"The classes were 3 days a week and we found bruising on his body. Was he doing anything else besides the martial arts?" Ryan asked.

Maria translated the question to her mother who just shook her head. "No."

Ryan made notes of this. "What about cell phone?"

"He never went anywhere without his phone. Our way of staying in touch." Maria stated as she pulled out her phone and showed Ryan the number who copied it down.

"This is standard questioning, but where were you two ladies this morning?" Ryan asked hoping the question wouldn't make them offensive. He decided to throw in the kicker. "Its standard procedure to eliminate family right away.

Maria nodded her understanding. "I was at my boyfriend's apartment until 8 this morning before I went to work."

Ryan noted this. "And your mother?"

Maria translated the question, and the mother looked at Ryan before answering in rapid fire Spanish. Maria returned the language and the mother nodded before replying. Maria looked at Ryan. "She was at home until 6 when she left for work at city hall where she works in the kitchen. Dad got her the job when she arrived here in America. She noticed dad wasn't in the house and she figured he went for a walk or to grab breakfast."

Ryan nodded and made the notes of this to check. He pulled out a picture and held it up. "Either of you ladies know this person?"

Maria shook her head, but her mother pointed to the picture and spoke rapid fire Spanish. Maria had to slow her down to understand it all. Maria quieted her mother. "My mother says that woman approached her and my father at restaurant offering a thousand dollars for information inside the Police Headquarters. She even gave my father a business card."

"When was this?" Ryan asked.

Maria asked the question and her mother replied quickly. "Just after the terrorist were stopped at the ferries for the statue of Liberty."

Ryan looked down at the picture of Sierra Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now you know what our victim was up to, but trust me there will be a surprise in the next update, why the reporter was there, what does this have to do with the leak, and what is in the summary when i started this story. It will take a turn. Stay tuned, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Ryan are you sure about this?" Russell asked as her and Castle got the update from Ryan as they walked off the elevator a few minutes ago. Russell looked at the board as Ryan had tact up the picture of Sierra Potter on the board. "I'm pretty sure Ms. Potter's photo is everywhere, and the lady thought it was her."

Ryan nodded as he took a deep breath. "I thought the same thing, until I called the restaurant the lady was talking about. The waitress remembers Sierra being there almost like she was waiting for the Ortega's to show up. From there it got pretty heated when our victim told Ms. Potter that he would never betray those that gave him the job."

"Ok so how did she find about Manuel and his access?" Russell asked looking at Ryan.

"Probably from a source or the leak inside One Police Plaza." Castle stated as he got up and stood near the board. He looked at it for a moment. "To come to think about it, it's not a bad idea."

"Using a custodian to get you dirt on the department." Russell said in disgust as she got up and came to stand next to Castle. "That's underhanded, devious, and…."

"Used by every intelligence agency around the world. Heck I have used it for story ideas." Castle turned said smiling to Russell who looked at Castle in shock. Ryan just stood there with a smile on his face. Castle walked back to the desk. "I gave a janitor at the FBI two thousand dollars to just ask about some of the cases that they were investigating just to get story ideas. No real details, just a brief overview. You won't believe how many people will tell their friendly custodian anything, because they trust him and see him every day."

"Alright so its possible Ms. Potter bribed or coerced somebody to get our victim's info, then followed him to learn his habits, then approached him to try and betray the people at 1PP." Russell remarked after getting over the shock that her partner would stoop to that level, but she hid a small smile. She looked over at Ryan. "Anything else?"

"Only that she kept after him for the past few months at least once a week, but he never reported it to his superiors." Ryan stated as he looked at his notes. "Other than that, they stated the morning of his death, they thought he left early for breakfast."

"Ryan, I gurantee, that she was also working a different angle besides Manuel there." Castle stated as he looked at the board. He got up and pointed to the picture of Sierra. "She wouldn't go just after him. She would also go after someone else with one of the all access passes."

"That's a good point Castle. There can only be a few of those issued to certain people at headquarters." Russell stated as she looked into Kate's office. "She already left Ryan?"

"Yeah, but I'll send her a message, because she said contact her if she could do anything." Ryan stated as he pulled out his phone and texted Kate.

"Right, because she was going to speak to Chief Miller after the Crime Stats briefing." Castle remarked as Ryan moved back towards his desk. Castle turned back to Russell who was looking at the board. "What you thinking about?"

"Our victim. What was he doing that earned him the bruises, and why didn't he have a phone on him?" Russell stated as a question as she continued to stare at the board. She then moved away from the board and picked up the phone. "Yes this is Detective Russell, I need a warrant to trace a phone?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Castle quipped a little disappointed in himself.

"Maybe because you are worried about your wife." Russell smirked at Castle who gave her a sly smile, knowing Kate was probably being raked over the coals.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle was right about Kate. She was being raked over the coals, and she was getting annoyed with it at the moment. A deputy chief shot Kate a tough statement. "Captain Beckett, you dismissed a community leader's claim of bias on your part on responding units and their time to crime scenes along with patrol times."

"I did not dismiss it sir, I presented the facts based on the data that was presented to me at that time." Kate replied trying to keep her mood in check. She didn't want to give these people the satisfaction. "I also presented the NYPD policy on responding to calls sir."

Another chief shot Kate another statement. "Still Captain Beckett, you dismissed the meeting with these leaders, some who are vital to your survival if you want to continue your career. Maybe your pregnancy has something….."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back with Kate, and a couple of the deputy chiefs in the room who were women were also taken back by the statement and they saw Kate brewing. They had tried to wave the man off, but it was too late when Kate exploded. "My pregnancy has nothing to do with my ability to do the job sir, nor should it really affect my performance. If you want to relieve me for starting a family with my husband I will be outside waiting for you to collect my badge, but until then sir you are an ass. Good Day!"

Kate gathered her materials and walked out and shut the door loudly. She leaned against the wall taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. It wasn't working because she let a small curse as she cupped her head in her hands.

"Bravo on your performance Captain Beckett. I have been waiting for someone to finally snap at Chief Stevenson for years." The voice of Chief Miller caused Kate to look up in shock. He waved her off as she tried to straighten up. Chief Miller had lighten up on Kate over the past few months since the terrorist incident, and they had developed a ok working relationship, mainly because Chief Miller was impressed by the way Kate had handled the search for the press leak and how she was handling her job despite the pregnancy. "Don't worry about your reaction and consequences in there. Stevenson has never raised kids, so he doesn't know, but right now, trust me, about half of the chiefs in there are giving him the once over."

"I should still apologize sir." Kate stated with some disappointment in her voice as she stood straight up.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it, but in the meantime, I got your message you needed to see me?" Chief Miller asked getting a nod from Kate. "Follow me to my office please."

Kate followed Chief Miller to his office, where he motioned Kate to take a seat. Kate nodded her thanks and took out her phone and showed a picture to Chief Miller. "Sir our victim was…."

"Oh god Manny." Chief Miller said confirming he knew the victim to Kate. He leaned back in his chair. "Manuel Ortega was good man, dedicated, hardworking, and always professional. Everyone here loved him. Where was he found?"

Kate put her phone away. "He was found in Hudson River Parkway stabbed sir, and his ID badge was missing."

"That explains the message from security about a possible stolen ID badge. Do you have any suspects?" Chief Miller asked.

"No sir, but he was found to have Ms. Potter's business card in his possession, and we are thinking he may have been…" Kate started to say but saw Chief Miller hold up his hand.

"Not Manny, Captain Beckett. He was professional to the core, even reported the constant harassment by Ms. Potter to us. No way Manny could be the leak." Chief Miller adamantly defended the victim. "We couldn't stop her of course but Manny kept an eye out for her."

"I understand sir, my team is wondering could Ms. Potter have contacted anyone else in the building besides the victim?" Kate asked as she shifted in her seat. She was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Could be she is a reporter after all, but we don't have the time or effort to talk to everyone Captain Beckett." Chief Miller iterated to her.

"I understand sir, but we have to ask." Kate remarked as she shifted again. She checked the clock on the wall behind the Chief and stood up to leave. "I won't take up any more of your time sir. Thank you."

"Captain Becket." Chief Miller called to Kate who turned around. Chief Miller stood up from behind his desk. "Keep me appraised please so I can let the commissioner know."

"Yes sir I will." Kate before leaving the office again and pulling out her phone a second time. She placed a call. "Russell, Chief Miller doesn't suspect the reporter. Please tell me you got something?"

Kate listen for several seconds before sighing. "Alright, thanks."

Kate was frustrated, not at her team nor husband, but the lack of pace this case was moving. She almost hit the down button for the elevator, but remembered she had to go to finance office to argue for her budget. Kate shook her head. "God help whoever is in there."

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell set her phone down knowing the Captain probably wasn't happy but she didn't let it affect her at the moment. She looked over at Ryan. "Ryan where are we on the surveillance footage from Metro?"

"Enroute as we speak, but I was going over our victim's metro card activity. I found out where he was going every couple days." Ryan replied with a smile on his face as he handed Russell the sheet of Manuel's transit activities. "He was getting off somewhere on the lower west side of Manhattan, near the rail yards."

"Lots of abandon and empty warehouses down that way." Castle stated that got everyone nodding. He got up and went over to the board. "Ryan, what about Manuel's cell phone?"

"Tech is running the trace now." Ryan replied as he came over towards the board.

"What you thinking Castle?" Russell asked as she got up to join them by the board.

"Whatever Manuel was doing, he didn't want his family to know, nor his bosses. That is why he went down in this area." Castle stated as Ryan's phone went off.

Ryan answered it and jotted down something on the notepad. "Thanks. Maunel's phone ping. It's a warehouse on 11th Avenue and 28th Street."

 **11** **th** **Avenue and 28** **th** **Street.**

The door flew open and in rushed the team and ESU with them. "NYPD nobody moved.

Inside the warehouse people started to scattered but were quickly stopped as another ESU team entered from the other side and closed off any avenues of escape. People started to put up their hands and get down on the ground.

"Clear." An ESU member called out as they began to move people and place flex cuffs on them as Russell and Ryan slowly moved around. Castle came in right after the all clear was given, and looked around. He quickly caught up to the team as they found what looked like a giant track in the center of the warehouse. Russell looked at Castle. "What is this place?"

"Well it's definitely not fight club I'll give you that much." Castle commented as he came over to what was the control panel. He looked down and pressed a button a panel. At two separate ends, motorized horses came out and started towards each other. They passed each other going about 15 miles per hour. Castle saw the looks of everyone. "Sorry."

"Detective, we got someone here that says they know you." An ESU member stated coming up to Russell.

"Okay." Russell replied as her, Ryan and Castle followed the ESU member towards the group that was still in the building. Russell shook her head at the person they saw. "Sierra Potter, what are you doing here?"

"I think I want my attorney this time detective." Sierra commended with a sly smile on her face.

"I figured as much let. Put her in a car and take her to the 12th." Russell told the ESU member who nodded and took Sierra by the arm. Russell again looked around the warehouse. "So what is this place?"

"I can answer that detective." A woman with a uniform officer escorting her came over. "Julia Bryan, undergrounding jousting organization."

"Jousting?" Russell asked in shock.

Castle leaned in with a huge smile on his face. "I think this just became my new favorite case."

Ryan smiled and shook his head as Russell rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update folks. Busy with life, work and to top it off I have been sick. I hope everyone enjoys the update. This is the longest I have wrote for the story, but it contains very important plot points. So please sit back enjoy reading it and I look forward to your reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Jousting really?" Kate asked in a level of disbelief. She had arrived back at the precinct around the same time that her team did. They gave her an update, now she just stood in front of the board wishing to sit down, or lie down to ease the back pain. "I've seen pretty strange things since I met Castle, but jousting?"

"Why not Kate, there is an underground for almost anything these days." Rick replied with a smirk as he came up and noticed her discomfort. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Kate answered her husband question with a small smile, even though her back and feet were starting to kill her. She sighed and turned around. "Alright so he has a point. Where is everyone?"

"Ms. Potter is interrogation 1 with her lawyer, and Ms. Bryan is in interrogation room 2 no lawyer." Ryan stated as he looked at Kate. His face also went to concern. "I have to agree with Castle captain, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, back and feet are bugging me now." Kate them as she tried to stretch as best as she could. She looked at the team for a moment. "Alright, Russell, you and Castle interview Ms. Potter. I doubt I could last more than five minutes before wanting to strangle her."

That gave everybody a laugh. Ryan took a deep breath a moment after finishing laughing. "I'll talk to Ms. Bryan."

"I'll come with you." Kate stated as she got looks from not only Ryan but her husband as well. She gave them a reassuring smile. "I need a break from my office and duties for a little bit."

Castle didn't bother arguing with her, knowing it would lead to her venting, so he nodded as he and Russell gathered up their notepads and headed to interrogation, with Ryan and Kate right behind them. Russell nodded to the officer who opened the door and let them in. Russell smiled at the lady in the power business suit sitting across the table. "Ms. Breckenridge. Nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same detective. Now my client is innocent of any wrong doing." Ms. Breckenridge stated as she crossed her arms and stared at Castle and Russell as they sat down. "All she is guilty of is being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Funny, because she has a habit of doing that, and stalking people too." Castle quipped that got the attention of Sierra and her attorney. "Oh did she forget to mention that to you. She hounded after our murder victim to probably have him get information from One Police Plaza. Not to mention my wife."

"It's my job as a journalist to go after stories." Sierra remarked with a sly smile on her face.

"Is it your job probably to get sensitive information on government employees and try bribing them for information?" Russell remarked with a question. She took out a copy of the photo of the business card and passed it over. "My victim's family is pretty adamant that you harassed their husband and father constantly trying to have him violate his ethics to get you information to smear the department."

"That's all you have. A story from the mouth of immigrants who came here legally?" Ms. Breckenridge replied.

"Who said they came here legally?" Castle asked leaning forward in his chair. Russell caught on to that to and did the same. "The only way you would know that if she told you that, and the only way she would know that if somebody told here that?"

"You're looking at least a fine here Ms. Potter. What were you doing there at the warehouse?" Russell asked leaning forward and staring right at Sierra.

Sierra looked to her lawyer who nodded. "I was meeting a source okay. Manuel was so hardheaded about his loyalty to those bastards at 1PP that I needed another way in and I found it. Problem was Manuel was there two days a week, and we could only meet when he wasn't there, but today he stated it was urgent that we needed to speak."

"What about Manuel?" Castle asked as he leaned forward.

"Haven't spoken to him in a couple weeks, not since he threaten to call security on me." Sierra stated as she crossed her arms and looked past both of them. "But this new source has been a little bit more forthcoming."

"So who is it?" Russell asked making notes.

"Ha, nice try detective. You know that is protected under the first amendment." Sierra told them with a sly smile. She now leaned forward. "This series of stories will make those bastards at 1PP look like the incompetent fools they are."

"So you are still after them on the ISIS cell?" Castle asked getting a nod from Sierra. He looked at Russell. "And the jousting?"

"A perfect place for a meeting, and the fact my source says there is a little bit of a brewing scandal at 1PP." Sierra replied with a smug look her face.

"What scandal?" Russell asked.

"Sorry detective, you'll have to wait and see." Sierra commented. She looked at her lawyer.

"Now detective if you don't mind….." Ms. Breckenridge started say as she and Sierra Potter got up. Russell nodded and they left the room.

Castle looked at her. "You had enough to at least hold her on?"

"For an hour at most Castle, and even then the charges for being at the jousting club would have been dropped." Russell remarked picking up her notebook. She looked at Castle. "Wonder how the captain is doing?"

Inside the other interrogation room, they hadn't started yet, due to Kate wanting to watch Russell's interrogation before starting hers. She and Ryan walked into the interrogation room. "Ms. Bryan, I'm Captain Beckett, and I believe you know Detective Ryan."

"I do, but what am I doing here Captain?" Ms. Bryan asked Kate.

Kate looked at her. "Let's see, running a dangerous operation without a license, gambling, fraud, and about a dozen other violations, but for starters, do you know who this is?"

Ms. Bryan saw the picture that Kate slide over to her. "Yes that is Manny, he is one of my best jousters."

"Is Jouster really a thing?" Ryan asked looking on in disbelief.

"Can't call them knights, so I had to call them something, and as far as the violations go. Have you been through the bureaucracy of New York State? They would have charged me a fortune." Ms. Bryan stated as she shifted in her chair. She leaned back and sighed. "I fell in love with jousting when I attended a renaissance fair as a child. To me it's the ultimate fight with honor."

"Two guys riding towards each other with giant poles?" Kate said in disbelief.

"Yet no other weapons in play. Just pure strategy and a salute when you are finished." Ms. Bryan replied again shifting around in her seat. She looked at Manny's photo. "Manny got that."

"Where did you meet Manny?" Ryan asked.

"At a renaissance fair that I attended. He was there with his daughter and her school as part of a trip. When the jousting competition started, I could tell he was intrigued, so I started to explain it to him. Next thing you know he started to show up to every fair he could. Sometimes with me, or his family, or just by himself." Ms. Bryan replied to the question. She leaned forward and looked at both Kate and Rick. She took a deep breath. "So when I told him about this underground jousting organization he was more than excited to be a part of it."

"Was there anything going on…" Kate started to ask.

"No, he was very loyal to his family." Ms. Bryan stated sitting back straight up in her chair. She looked at Kate. "Not that I didn't try before his wife came, but I honor a man who sticks to vows."

"How do you know so much about this?" Kate asked now trying to shift. The chairs in interrogation were uncomfortable and were making it harder for her to stay still.

"This way." Ms. Bryan replied pulling a business card out of a pocket and sliding it over. It read "Dr. Julia Bryan, PhD Medieval and renaissance studies. NYU." Kate slide the card back to her and Dr. Bryan put the card back into her pocket. "I resigned after I found out that renaissance and Medieval studies were designated an elective when it should be a requirement. The basis for our lot of our principals comes from this time period."

Ryan made all these notes and then looked at Dr. Bryan. "I have to ask where you were during the time of his death."

"At the tournament. Everybody you arrested will confirm it." Dr. Bryan replied crossing her arms. "Despite the gambling, Manny never took any of the money. He was a true honorable man."

Kate shook her head. "One last question, how do you contact all these people to show up to one these "tournaments"?"

"Social media what else. But that is all I am telling you now." Dr. Bryan replied ending the interview.

The team assembled back out into the bullpen as they compared notes. Russell looked at Kate as she sat in her old chair. "Ms. Potter is right, we can't force her to give up her source, and right now all we could do is charge for being in an illegal establishment."

"And you sure she still going after the ISIS thing and anything else?" Kate asked getting nods from Russell and Castle. "So she meets a source there, not realizing that Manny is a jouster there. Any chance she….?"

"None. Alibi confirms she was home." Russell remarked shaking her head no.

"Wonderful, Ryan where are we on our Jouster entrepreneur?" Kate asked with a hint of distain in her voice. She hated it when cases went nowhere, especially one like these.

"She is a doctor with a PhD in Medieval and Renaissance Studies from Syracuse, and her alibi is confirmed. She was indeed in the building when our victim was killed." Ryan stated coming over with a tablet. "But I did find our victim boarding an elevated subway around 430 this morning. He got off around Columbia roughly ten minutes later after which he shows up on a couple more surveillance cameras before I lose him in the park."

Russell looked at the screen. "What time did you lose him?"

"Around ten minutes to five after he bought a coffee." Ryan replied.

"So Manuel gets off at the Columbia stop, buys a coffee and walks into the park where he dies somewhere between five to five and six." Castle stated as he made the notations on the board. He looked at Ryan. "No camera's in the park?"

"Not in that area." Ryan replied as he moved back towards his desk to pick up his desk phone.

"Ryan stay on top of the lab about your victim's phone, and Russell, turn the Jouster doctor to the DA." Kate stated getting up slowly and looking at the board. "If we can narrow down that time frame, we be in the ball park."

Ryan nodded who answered his desk phone as Russell moved to talk to the uniform officer standing outside the interrogation room as Castle stood next to Kate. "Why don't you lie down on your couch?"

"If I do that, I ain't getting up babe." Kate replied with a sly smile on her face. Her headache was not any better. She took his hand. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"Please, I am smart enough to know when you need to just let it off." Castle replied with a smile on his face. He was surprised when she kissed his cheek. "Not that I don't mind you know."

Kate smiled as Russell came back over. "Russell I have a feeling this ties to the reporter and who ever she was trying to meet with."

Russell nodded in agreement. "I agree captain, I figured we go over the list and find the connection."

Ryan came over looking like he got the first couple number in the lotto. "Guys that was the lab. Turns out there are three distinct sets of prints on the card found with our victim. Manuel's obviously, Sierra Potters, and a third yet they haven't been able to run."

Castle looked at Ryan with curiosity. "Why not?"

Ryan stifled a laugh. "During construction around the building, the workers accidently cut the fiber optic and internet cables to the entire building and surrounding buildings. It will be at least by morning before they get a temporary line installed."

"Ryan have the lab make sure ours is first process as soon as the lab is back up and running." Russell told her fellow detective.

Ryan smiled. "Already done."

"Alright, start fresh in the morning everyone. Go home." Kate ordered her team who nodded and went about collecting their things. She walked into the office, grabbing her coat, purse and cell phone. She felt his presence. "Staring isn't nice babe."

"Just admiring your glow." Castle replied to his wife's statement. That earned him a smile and a slap in the gut as she walked past. They walked hand in hand towards the elevator.

 **US Central Command**

 **Doha, Qatar**

Esposito laid in his bed chatting with Lanie on his iPad about things that had been going on that day. He smiled at the comment Lanie posted about things she would like to do to him when he got home, when a knock came from his door. He typed something. "Hold on someone is at the door."

Esposito got up and walked to the door and was surprised to see Commander O'Donnell standing outside his door. "Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Esposito. Just got word, your replacement is on the next bird in which will be arriving shortly. I have to meet him, but you are officially released from duty and are catching the early morning flight out. Can you be packed and have this room clean by 0400?" Commander O'Donnell asked with a grin on his face.

Esposito was in shock when he got the news. "What about turnover?"

"Since the task force isn't slated to go anywhere for a few days, I'll handle it don't worry." Commander O'Donnell replied with clasp of Esposito's shoulders. "Javi you have been a tremendous asset to the task force and your work has not gone unnoticed."

"Thank you sir." Esposito replied with a small smile on his face. He shook the commander's hand, and accepted a folder and package from him. "What's this sir?"

Commander O'Donnell had another grin on his face. "Once you get to Andrews Air Force Base, they process you out, and collect your ID and any sensitive information you have. We are bundling some intel for you to carry back with you but that will be picked up so you don't have to carry it to where you going. Once processed out, it's the next bird or train to the city."

"Got it sir." Esposito replied.

"Alright I have to meet our newest member so I got to go. I'll try and say good bye, but if not good bye Esposito and take care of yourself." Commander O'Donnell told him shaking his hand.

Esposito nodded and shut the door as soon as Commander O'Donnell left. He told Lanie he had to do somethings, but promised to call later. He started to pack his things, but most of his uniforms and other clothing was in a bag near the door for quick movement out. He decided to do one thing, so he grabbed his keys and started towards the transient barracks to say good bye to Mitchell Potter. He didn't like the guy, but it was the courteous thing to do since Potter, let some of the task force guys call home from the field sometimes with his sat phone. He took the stairs and arrived outside the room where Potter was staying. Esposito knocked but when there was no answer, he gave it a minute before he knocked again. Esposito gave up and started back to the stairs passing the duty airmen on the way. "Excuse me do you know where the gentlemen is that was staying in room 315?"

"Checked out a half an hour ago. Something about an emergency at home." The airmen replied.

"Thanks." Esposito answered and didn't think much of it. Emergencies happen all the time right?

 **Jennifer and Maria's Apartment**

 **Chelsea, New York**

"Oh you don't know how much I need this tonight babe." Maria stated as she laid face down in the bed as Jennifer rubbed her partner's back. Maria had been working hard, and had the knots in her back proved it.

"I understand trust me I do and I enjoy doing it." Jennifer replied with a sly smile on her face as she rubbed her partner's lower back. "Long meetings again?"

"I thought with this promotion I be more involved in the decision making on accounts, and commercials but no I get the meetings all the time, while design teams work it out." Maria stated complaining. A cellphone going off on the night stand annoyed her. "If its work tell them I'm in bliss."

"I wish I could its mine." Jennifer stated with a disapproving look. She reached over and picked it up. "Detective Russell."

"Babe, why don't you tell them you're….." Maria started to say sitting up, but noticed the look on Jennifer's face which wasn't disappointment, but now more surprise and shock.

Jennifer ended the call and placed the next one to one of the top three numbers in her speed dial.

 **Kate and Beckett's apartment**

 **SoHo, New York**

"Oh god I am glad I will not miss this part of being pregnant." Kate replied as she put her feet on the coffee table in front of her with a pillow provided for her by her husband. They had come home an hour ago, had a light dinner of left over chicken, rice and a salad which Castle made before settling into the couch for the evening. Alexis had arrived home shortly after they settled on to the couch before heading upstairs to work on a paper. Kate sighed. "My feet never ached this bad before."

Castle came over with a glass of water and handed it to her. "Well despite that you are still as sexy as ever."

"Tell that to me when I am as big as a balloon." Kate told him in a laugh. She snuggled into his shoulder. "Thank you for just letting me vent or cry sometimes."

"No thanks needed Kate. I have been down this before, and I know it's better to let you get that out than….." Castle started to say but his phone rang and he thought about ignoring it but looked at the id and it was Russell. "Should I ignore it?"

"You never ignored any of mine this time of night." Kate teased him.

"True, but I was trying to make myself look good to you and woo you." Castle replied with a laugh that got Kate laughing too. "Russell what is it, and cant it wait till…."

Kate saw her husband's face change, and she had seen that look once before when Alexis was kidnapped, but at least Alexis this time was at home upstairs working on her paper. Castle hung up the call and told his wife what had happen.

 **Mitchell and Sierra Potter's apartment**

 **Upper East Side, New York**

Castle, Ryan and Russell ducked under the tape and walked into the second floor of the apartment complex. They saw Lanie was working on a body in front of a door who was dressed in a doorman's outfit. She looked up. "Meet John Silverton, 45, knife to the heart."

"Talk about stabbed in the heart." Castle quipped trying to lighten the mood but failed.

"He's been dead less than a two hours." Lanie remarked as she got up and motioned for her team to come to her. "No defensive wounds nor signs of struggle.

"All of that is inside detective." The uniform informed them as Castle, Russell and Ryan ducked under the tape in the doorway and proceed inside the apartment. It was a scene of complete chaos. Broken furniture, glass and books where everywhere. The uniform came up next to them. "The neighbors next door heard shouting and things breaking and thought it was domestic, but still called the cops. The responding unit saw the body and this, and called it to dispatch who called you."

Ryan walked over towards where a desktop computer had been and moved the mouse around. The screen while cracked showed just a desktop. "Computer still works."

"As does her iPad." Castle added as the tech in front of him picked up the iPad and touched the screen. The tech tried to access the files on the screen but only stopped when a passed word prompt came up. Castle walked over to Russell. "Whatever Ms. Potter was working on you need a password for the iPad to access her files on here."

"Same with the computer." Ryan added.

"What about the neighbors?" Russell asked the uniform.

"Statements are taking, but they are waiting on you downstairs in the lobby." The uniform told them.

"Thanks." Russell told the uniform who nodded and moved off. She looked as Ryan's phone rang. "Whatever she was working sure had somebody spooked."

"Yeah and she did say it would involve 1PP and a scandal." Castle added.

"I doubt it since 1PP would like her to shut up but kidnapping her. No." Russell remarked as she saw Ryan look at the number

"Javi, I'm at a scene can you call back?" Ryan asked.

"Then I'll be quick, wanted to let you know I'm coming home guys."

Castle, Ryan and Russell all said congratulations real quick. Then it hit Russell. "Esposito, can you go tell Mr. Potter that his wife is missing. Getting this through regular channels would take to long."

"He's not here." Esposito said in reply.

"Oh he's with the task force on…." Castle started to say.

"No I mean he left in a hurry about 90 minutes ago claiming it's a family emergency." Esposito replied from the office where he was on the sat phone.

Russell looked to the officer in uniform. "When did that call come in for this place?"

"A little over an hour and half ago." The officer replied.

Everyone except Esposito looked around in shock.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone in getting this posted. Work and life has kept me pretty busy all the way up through Super Bowl Sunday. We are reaching the climax of our story, and we still have Eposito who is on his way home. Any guess what role he may have in the chapters, plus the sonogram. Place your bets on the sex of the Caskett baby. lol. Enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The team walked back into the bullpen late in the evening after taking statements from Sierra's neighbors. They had all been pretty much the same. They heard shouting, the smashing of objects and Sierra screaming for help, but all the neighbors said the same thing. It wasn't the husband, because they knew he was out of the country. Russell went over to the board and updated it. "What do we have?"

"Building has a couple security cameras in the lobby, but I already went through them and saw one guy go into the lobby around that time and you can't see his face." Ryan replied as he sat down on the edge of his desk. "CSU has the iPad and the computer, will let us know if they crack her password."

"Hard to do with them being down till morning." Castle stated with a chuckle. He moved close to the board. "It has to be someone she either upset with her or her husband's articles, a source, or a crazed fan."

"Well that narrows it down." Ryan remarked with a smirk. His computer started making noised so he went over to it and clicked on the video conference icon. "Javi what do you got?"

Esposito called from the headquarters. "Alright, the main gate here has Mitchell Potter leaving through them and picking a taxi outside where a couple of the drivers there said took him to the airport. Called over there, and they did say he boarded a flight that left an hour ago for the states. Non-Stop."

"Flight time just a little over 16 hours." Castle answered as he and Russell came over. Everyone looked at him. "Did it once."

"Javi can you catch the next flight?" Russell asked.

"I missed the 6am flight out to Andrews but there is general that is flying back within a couple hours that's been cleared for me to catch. Both the task force and the Air Force are trying to see if I can do the checkout process here and have them meet me on the tarmac to collect the stuff I'm bring back so I can get to the city." Esposito answered. The phone lines had been burning up between the task force, the base headquarters and Andrews. He checked his watch. "Listen, I have to get my gear and catch this flight or I'm stuck here till next week."

"Go, we'll see you when you get back." Russell replied with everyone nodding. Esposito waved bye and the screen closed out. Russell made her way back to board to look it over. "The way we are going to solve her kidnapping is solve the murder. Ryan surveillance camera's from our underground jousters?"

"About to start going through them." Ryan replied holding up the stack of flash drives in front of him. Russell nodded as she moved back to her desk and looked at the board.

Castle came walking up to the board. "You know if I was writing this, the bad guy is the one person you least expect."

"Like a custodian?" Russell asked still staring at the board looking for a connection. She tossed him a look of disbelief. She trusted him but now wasn't the time. "One Police Plaza is getting that list together of all floors all access pass holders. We'll have it tomorrow."

"Not what I meant." Castle stated as he sat down next to her on the desk. He looked at the board. "By all accounts she and her husband have a good marriage, but if you look deeper, either into her transactions, I bet you find something that may look like an affair."

Russell got up and walked over to the board staring at what they had put under Manuel's along with what they had. "Castle can you call Judge Nieman for me."

"Going to get a warrant for her financials?" Castle said chuckling, pulling out his phone.

"You could say that." Russell replied also chuckling. She sat down and opened her email. She filled out the paperwork and sent it to the printer. "Ryan, we'll be back."

"Where you going?" He said without looking up.

"To get the Times." Russell replied with a smirk as Castle followed her out.

 **New York Times**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle and Russell met the editor for the New York Times in the lobby of the newspaper building. Since he received the call from Mitchell Potter, he has been in his office awaiting any news for one of his star reporters. "Detective Russell, Mr. Castle, John Harold. Any word yet?"

"Not yet sir, but it's still early." Russell replied to the question by shaking the editor's hand. Castle did the same. "Mr. Harold, we have a subpoena for Ms. Potter's expense accounts and any other finances she may have used."

"I figured that is what you guys would do, since you can't touch her sources." Mr. Harold replied holding up a flash drive and passing it over to Russell who had him put it in an evidence bag. "As far as anything else. Everything she did she kept on her computer and iPad at her house that she only emailed to her work email."

"And those would include the names of her sources and contacts?" Castle asked.

Mr. Harold nodded. "And protected under the first amendment."

"Oh well you see Mr. Harold, we figured you say that, so we had our crack assistant DA's look over the law, and sources and contacts are null in void when said person's life is in danger." Russell stated as she handed over the warrant. She smirked at the news editor. "We already have her iPad and Desktop from her home. Are you willing to cooperate with us on her work computer?"

Mr. Harold thought about it for a moment, and realized that trying to fight any attempt may be a losing battle, especially with Sierra's husband right now on a plane on the way home. "If you want to send someone, I'll have our IT people disconnect it."

"Quite alright sir, we'll do it ourselves." Russell stated as a couple of NYPD crime scene techs strolled in from outside and headed towards the elevator. She smiled at Mr. Harold. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Mr. Harold quietly shook their hands before joining the techs on the elevator. Castle turned and looked at her. "How did you get a judge to sign off on a warrant for that?"

"I called it in while waiting for you back at Sierra and Mitchell Potter's building and explained the need for immediate closure for the task force's safety and her safety as well." Russell smirked as she turned around and started towards the entrance. "Remember when you had to go to the restroom so we could go back to the precinct."

"You pulled a Kate on me." Castle replied with a smile on his face as he started to follow her "I like it."

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I'm just saying it's kind of impressive that's all." Castle remarked as they walked off the elevator and back into the bullpen. Ryan was there at his computer, drinking a large cup of coffee. "She pulled a Kate, Ryan."

"Nice, which was it, the immediate safety one or it's for the speedy closure of our case." Ryan replied with a smile on his face as well.

"The immediate safety one." Castle replied with a big smile on his face.

"Alright, I got the work computer didn't I?" Russell remarked with a small smile on her face. She looked at the board. "Alright so the editor stated that she mailed anything from her home computer to her work computer. Why would you do that? Her work server must be more secure?"

"But the Times must have keystroke logs or spyware installed on their computers to keep track of employee's use of the internet." Castle stated as he sat down at the desk. "So she rather not type up any really serious work on her work computer, so she plays email tag with herself or downloads them to a flash drive."

"Makes sense, but CSU didn't find flash drives yet at the house, and they are still going through her desk the newspaper." Russell remarked as she looked at the board. She saw Ryan tapped something on his computer. "Find something Ryan?"

"Yeah, this guy in this blue cap. He shows up on days when Manuel is there at the jousting event, and on the day Manuel was killed he shows up right before our reporter does." Ryan remarked as Castle and Russell came over and looked at the screen. "So our A/V tech ran a search for him on the security footage we have around the time Manuel was murdered and our friend shows up four out of five times."

"Could be coincidence Ryan." Russell remarked as she leaned forward towards the screen.

"Could be, then why is the fact he and Sierra are talking here." Castle pointed out on another image that was on. He tapped it where Sierra Potter and the man in the blue hat were talking, and they could be seen leaving the view of the camera, but it looked like a heated discussion. "That is on the morning before the murder."

Ryan caught that. "You're right Castle, and with the lab down, I have to do with our guys here."

"Do the best you can Ryan." Russell told him patting him on the shoulders as she and Castle moved towards her desk. She saw Castle looking at the board. "What?"

"If you have a expense account you have to account for everything you spend, like receipts." Castle stated as he turned around. He walked towards the desk. "Like with my publisher, she has to justify everything she spends on a book tour with me. Before Kate, let's just say it was pretty expensive, and now not so much."

"Well your idea of a hotel makes sense, a hotel room is private, and can give you the necessary relaxation you are going for." Russell remarked. Then it hit her. She pulled out the flash drive, plugging it in and opening it the expense report file. She scrolled through it. "Found it. She listed a meeting at Horton Inn by the Hudson as a business meeting."

"Horton is a place you want to get lost if you are looking for a couple hours of privacy." Castle remarked with a smile. That earned him looks from both Ryan and Russell. "Just saying I did a little research there for Derrick Storm."

"Uh huh." Russell replied half-heartily. She scrolled through it. "Looks like she expensed a half-dozen meetings there, then to a restaurant in Hamilton Heights, then it drops off to around our jousting grounds."

"What about cash expenses?" Castle asked coming over and looking at the screen. He leaned forward. "Doubt a shady hotel and meals will be enough to sway a source at 1PP?"

"Haven't found anything yet." Russell answered as she and Castle scrolled through the finance reports. "Damn, everything else is just gas payments in her car, and normal things like food and so forth."

"Yeah, but why is she writing cash deposits to herself from her expense account." Castle stated as he looked at the expense reports. He pointed to the screen. "Right there, going back to when she started to pursue Manuel. A thousand dollars every month to an account at Washington Credit Union."

"Here is another one for Washington Credit Union for five hundred a month going back to when she and her husband first starting righting articles about the department." Russell recognized. She looked up for Ryan. "Ryan your cousin works at Washington Credit Union right?"

"Yeah as Branch President why?" Ryan asked as his desk phone rang. He reached over and picked it up.

"When you are done with that, can you have him confirm these accounts are the Sierra Potter's?" Russell remarked as she picked up her phone to dial in a warrant so that his cousin could cover his legal bases.

"She probably wrote those to herself then paid in cash to sources and such for information." Castle stated as he got up from the desk and again moved towards the board. He studied it for a moment. "It's a brilliant plan if you think of it."

"It's also bribery of a public official and servant Castle." Russell remarked as she handed Ryan a noted stating that the warrant for the account information is being processed. "Still leaves us no clue how to find her with the lab being down."

"Well that changed. The construction crew just got the temporary line installed. The lab ran the extra set of prints on the card. Came back to a James Sanderson." Ryan stated as he put the picture on the board. He set the picture from the jousting match next to it."

"Record?" Russell asked.

"Small time mainly some drunk and disorderly, as well a mismeandor assault that got knocked down from felony assault." Ryan stated. He pulled up his notes. "He also has an all floors all access badge to headquarters."

"By the looks of his record, he has a kid to support and lives alone. A couple hundred to a thousand a month would make it tempting to sell out some information." Castle remarked.

Russell nodded at the statement then turned back to Kevin. "Address Ryan?"

"PO Box, and since he cleared parole that is what he has been using." Ryan remarked as Castle handed back the file. "Everything you could think of would go to his PO Box."

Russell sighed and took the file from Ryan. She scanned it and smiled before handing it back to Ryan and pointing at the information. Castle was confused. "What?"

"Oh I think we can find out where James is been living." Russell stated as she saw Ryan smile as well. She turned to Castle. "It will take someone who knows 1PP personally."

"Someone who has a working relationship with the people up there, and may go up there on a daily basis." Ryan stated as he smirked as he read the file. He handed the file back over to Castle for him to read.

Castle still confused looked at the page that they looked at. The page they were on was the emergency contact information for James Sanderson. "Chief Miller is his stepfather?"

"This will take tact Castle, and the Captain has that now with the brass at 1PP." Ryan stated with a smile on his face. "It shouldn't be that bad. She is just going to present the facts to him and ask him to bring his stepson in for questioning."

"You want me to ask my pregnant wife who has moods swings to ask her superior to bring his own stepson in for questioning of a kidnapped reporter?" Castle asked his friends who nodded at him. He shook his head. "What are you nuts? She'll kill me, especially this time at night. She's sleeping."

"So break it to her gently." Russell replied with a smirk on her face. She came over pointed at the clock. "Look Castle, I know you don't want to upset her any more than you have to but Sierra's husband lands in a few hours and I'm having Port Authority bring him in so he is not looking around the city on his own for her. This is our best shot at finding her by bringing in James."

Castle thought about it for moment before nodding. He pulled out his cell phone "Fine, I'll call her, but I am crashing on both of your couches when she kicks me out for a week."

Ryan and Russell just shook their heads.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. Work and family life has been keeping really busy these past couple weeks and trying to finish up chapters in my fictions have been difficult, but hopefully now more of a daily update. Sonogram is coming and if you want to guess the sex please feel free to do so. Enjoy the update and please feel free to leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Kate sat nervously in the chair outside Chief Miller's office. She was tired, sore and not in the greatest of moods ever since Castle awoke her near midnight with the phone call about Chief Miller's stepson. She didn't let her husband have an earful, and he apologized for even waking her many times, yet she did have him put her on speaker and let Russell and Ryan have it about passing this news late in the evening. Castle told her he would crash at the precinct to let her have a quiet night, but after the phone call she couldn't go back to sleep.

"Damn it, I want it coffee." Kate said aloud causing the few heads that were already in the office to rise up. She waved them off.

"Captain Beckett, how you like your coffee?" Chief Miller's assistant who was a detective herself asked.

"It's ok Laura, just a water." Kate replied to the question. She giggled at the thought of her first cup of real coffee after the pregnancy was over. "Not doing this again too soon."

"You sound like my wife captain, come on in." Chief Miller said with a small laugh as he walked by her. She stood and followed him into the office. "I got your message early this morning and since I have a few minutes before I have to go to…"

"Chief Miller, I'll get right to the point sir." Kate said cutting off her superior who looked at her in surprise. She took a deep breath. "During the course of the investigation in abduction of Miss Sierra Potter, your stepson James Sanderson appeared several times on the surveillance footage at the jousting club talking to Miss Potter, and following our victim."

"Well it can't be James captain, your people must be mistaken." Chief Miller denied the accusation made by Kate. "I know the lab is down, and maybe Detective Ryan enhance the video wrong….."

Kate shifted on her feet. She wished he would have offered her a seat. "Sir the lab had its connection restored, and his fingerprints were found on the business card that our victim had, and even a couple of the witness from jousting club confirmed it was your stepson that was talking to Ms. Potter."

Before Chief Miller could answer, Kate slide the copies of the printouts over to him that arrived for her from Ryan through a departmental runner. "Sir, we need to talk to him, because right now he is the main suspect in both cases, and we don't have an address. If you bring him in it might be easier."

Chief Miller studied the photos for a moment. "I raised him as my own after his own father died in the line of duty did you know that?"

Kate shook her head no, and Chief Miller smiled. He took a deep breath. "He has a hard time reading people, and made a mistake with a girlfriend that he had, but he's a good kid, that had a hard time after high school."

"I understand sir, but he is a suspect, and if we get to him and he fights, it may end badly." Kate warned him. She walked over and sat down in the chair. "Contact him sir, and have him come in to talk us."

Chief Miller looked up from the photos to study her. He saw her concern and honesty. He smiled weakly and nodded. "You'll make a great mother Captain. Ok I'll bring him in to talk. But not to your detectives, Captain Beckett. I want you and your husband to interrogate him and he has a lawyer present."

"Yes sir." Kate replied getting up to her feet. She turned to leave the office.

"Captain Beckett?" Chief Miller called out to her.

Kate turned around. "Yes sir?"

"Thank you for the concern about him." Chief Miller told her.

"It's my job as a Captain and a mother sir." Kate replied with smile and walked out of the office. She took the water offered to her and made her way to the elevator. She placed a call. "He's coming in Jennifer. Get me everything what we know so far."

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell, Ryan and Castle were tired and operating on barely any sleep. Castle had stretched out on one of the bunks that was used in high profile cases when all hands were needed, while Russell and Ryan both sacked out either on couches or benches somewhere in the precinct. Russell sipped at her coffee. "Oh I must be caffeine out. This is not doing anything."

Castle shook his head. "I hear you. Having Kate near me has actually helped me sleep better."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Same here with Jenny."

"It makes a triple then with Maria, but the Captain is on her way in so I rather now have her bite my head off again." Russell remarked as she set her cup down and moved to the board. "Ryan where are we on the surveillance footage from the Potter's building."

"Still going through it, but I didn't find James anywhere on the footage." Ryan replied as he went back to his computer. He looked up at the board. "Doesn't mean he didn't do it."

"Ryan any chance the footage was tampered with?" Castle asked moving away from the board and towards Ryan.

"None, close system." Ryan replied as he sat down at his desk and picked up where he left off. "They don't have it connected to a central location, but saved to a hard drive, so we just burned copies."

"Well keep at it." Russell stated as she turned around to stare at the murder board. She saw Castle looking at board a little closer. "What?"

"It just doesn't make sense. You kill Manuel, then kidnap Sierra Potter who is paying you for information." Castle stated as he continued to stare at the board. He saw Russell come on over. "I mean more often than not you don't have it like in my books, but why kidnap her, unless she is in on it."

"To what end Castle, a bigger story. She be charged with a crime if that were the case." Russell stated as she came over near the board. "It's a good theory, how do we find out?"

"Me and Castle will find out." Kate stated as she walked over to the board. She gave Castle a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of his hands. She saw Ryan and Russell looking at her. "Chief Miller is bringing him in so Castle and I can interrogate him. Russell you observe, and Ryan you keep digging into Sierra Potter and James Sanderson and check on that hotel that Sierra paid for with the cash."

Ryan nodded as Russell looked at Kate. "Captain, we are on a clock and how do we…."

"Chief Miller may have been an ass to begin with, but he loves his family, so I expect him to come through." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She looked at her watch. "When is the husband due to land?"

"Sometime around 12." Russell replied to the question. She turned and looked at the wall clock. "Esposito is still about another seven and half hours from landing in DC."

"Don't expect him back before too long." Kate replied kind of sharply. She felt a little dizzy so she sat down in a chair but bracing herself more than usual. She saw Castle's face. "I'm alright, just a little dizzy."

"Kate, should I call the doctor?" Castle asked kneeling down next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He saw her shake her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's going away, I'll be alright." Kate replied with a smile to reassure him. She took his hand. "It's ok."

Castle nodded still unconvinced, so he decided not to press the subject. An hour later, Chief Miller, the family lawyer and James Sanderson arrived in the bullpen and were escorted to the interrogation room. In observation, Russell, Ryan, Castle and Kate observed as they walked into the room. Kate studied the case file for a minute. "Ryan, access to the shift schedules down at 1PP?"

"We have it for everyone that worked with Manuel, and Jameson did work the second shift." Ryan replied to the question. "I'm checking with security to see if he clocked in."

Kate nodded and took a breath. She was still just a bit dizzy but not as bad as before. She moved towards the door. "Come on Castle."

Castle nodded and followed his wife into the interrogation room. Chief Miller and the lawyer sat on opposite sides of James. Kate pulled out her chair. "James, thank you for coming in today. My name is Captain Beckett, and this is…"

"Your husband Richard Castle. I read the news captain." James said in disgust.

"James you promised to cooperate to clear your name." The lawyer leaned in and whispered.

"It's alright counselor, I know how he feels. I get that feeling somedays." Kate replied to the statement made. She pulled out a notebook. "James you were seen on surveillance cameras at the underground jousting event that the department busted up, and following my teams murder victim. You are also seen talking to this women on multiple occasion according to witnesses."

Kate slide the photos forward of James and Sierra talking. Chief Miller looked at surprised at his stepson as well as the lawyer. Kate consulted her notes. "Now what will I find out when I check the security logs at 1PP there James?"

"Captain, he has a job as part of the custodial staff there, that's hardly incriminating." The lawyer argued.

"Not when he worked the same shift as our victim." Castle interjected into the conversation. He leaned forward a bit in his chair. "You're the leak aren't you?"

"Mr. Castle I am sure you are well aware that any accusations made by you can come back…" The lawyer started to say but the Kate jumped in.

"You and Manuel are the only ones on that shift that have all access all floor badges to headquarters." Kate stated as she pushed the crime scene photo of Manuel towards James. "Did Manuel find out you were selling secrets to the Potters for money to support your kid?"

"Also maybe you were lead on thinking you had a relationship and kidnapped Sierra to be with her?" Castle also asked leaning more forward in his chair.

"Captain, Mr. Castle may I remind you that my client is the second in command to the police…" The lawyer again started to say.

"This is what we do Jeremy, now shut it." Chief Miller snapped at the lawyer who leaned back and sulked. Chief Miller laid a soft hand on his stepson's shoulders. "Please James, just tell them what you know?"

James looked at his stepfather who had tears in his eyes and nodded. "She hounded after me just shortly after she did the same thing to Manuel. Yet unlike Manuel I fold after she offered to pay me a thousand a month for information."

"So during your shifts you would copy information and pass it to her?" Kate asked getting a nod from him. "Where?"

"Before we…" The lawyer again started to say.

"Shut it Jeremey. I lost my job anyway." James snapped at the lawyer. He turned back to the pair sitting in front of him. "I would originally pass them to her after my shift when she would wait for me near my subway stop, then we moved the dead drop after Manuel took me to his jousting one day to show me what it was like."

"Perfect place, crowded and less likely to be seen." Castle said to Kate who nodded in agreement. He turned back towards James. "How did Manuel find out about this?"

"I dropped her card one day while I was trying to copy something, and he confronted me about it, but he didn't turn me in, because he felt bad for me and my situation." James told them as he sat back in his seat. "He promised to get me out of this after the holidays, so he arranged for us to meet in the park the morning he was killed. I didn't kill him I swear."

"What situation was he referring to James?" Kate now asked.

"He and his ex-girlfriend had a kid together and while they are not together, James tries to support his daughter." Chief Miller said to the pair of them.

James shifted in his seat. "She and her boyfriend are understanding so I pay them what I can when I can."

Castle nodded and looked at the Chief. "Where were you when Manuel was killed?"

"He said he would call me when he confronted Sierra but when I didn't hear from him, I check on him and found him lying there." James answered the question as he again shifted in his seat. "I took his badge and destroyed it at home, but he held on to the card."

"So when we see you arguing with Sierra potter in the video….?" Kate started too asked.

"I was telling her I was out." James answered.

"Where were you between 7pm and midnight?" Castle asked.

"I was at a friend's house trying to stay low." James replied as Kate slid the pad toward him to write down the information.

"Any other questions for my client Captain?" The lawyer asked.

"What was Sierra writing about this time do you know?" Kate asked accepting the notepad back from him. She looked at him with concern. "It might help us find her."

James shook his head. "No, but she did ask me a weak ago to get some information from the office of police contracts."

"What did you pass to her James?" Chief Miller asked now leaning back.

"It was a contract on a new hand to hand combat instructor for the academy." James stated looking down at the table. "Didn't seem like a bad guy from what I read."

"Well what was the name on the contract? Castle asked shifting himself now.

"Jeffery Martinez, Manuel's martial art instructor." James replied looking up.

"Why would she be interested in him?" Chief Miller asked in shock.

James looked at his step-father then to Kate and Rick. "All she said was that the department looked like fools to be taken in by the man who ran the game in Brazil."

Castle shook off his shock. "Are you saying that…?"

Kate added in. "That Jeffery Martinez was a….."

"Drug dealing murdering psychopath in Brazil. No but Sierra was." James answered as he shifted in his chair.

Castle and Kate looked at each other in shock.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I meant to have this done earlier, but the cold bug this season hit me hard. But we have a Interesting turn of events here. Next chapter we will wrap up the case as Esposito returns home and helps finds out where the reporter is. Plus Kate and Rick have the sonogram. What will the sex of Kate and Rick's baby be? Please keep your eyes open to find out. Keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Right thanks." Russell stated as she set her desk phone down. She looked up at Castle and Kate who were standing on front of the murder board. "Alibi confirms it. He never left his friend's apartment last night and according to his friend, James was to drunk too go anywhere"

"Great so that clears him of the kidnapping, but not of the murder." Kate said from the chair she had previously sat down in. She looked at the board.

Ryan came over with a stack of paper. "Unfortunately he is cleared for that as well. His cell pinged off the tower in the area but his GPS puts him near a coffee shop during the time of the murder."

"Should I cut him loose Captain?" Russell asked after hearing the news. She got up and walked over towards the board.

"No check with the DA and find out what he wants to do first?" Kate stated. Russell nodded and moved back towards her desk picking up the phone. Kate braced herself against the desk and pushed up with the help of Rick. She looked at the picture of Sierra Potter. "What do we know about this Jeffery Martinez?"

"Opened his martial studio a couple years ago, has a clean record." Ryan replied as he posted the picture of Jeffery on the board. "That is it."

"What do you mean that is it?" Russell replied setting the phone down back in its cradle. She walked over. "He must have a birth certificate, SSN or alien registration number somewhere. He told us he learned Krav maga in Brazil."

"No record of everything, and I checked with Social Security, the number Jeffery Martinez is a phony number. They have no record of them issuing that number." Ryan replied standing by the board.

"Makes sense if he was involved in criminal activity in Brazil. Probably got plastic surgery to fool any cameras as he entered the country." Castle responded as he stood next to his wife. He looked at the board. "Maybe we should have Lanie look for any type of enhancements or reductions."

Chief Miller startled the whole room as he spoke. "Mr. Castle, he would still have to be fingerprinted as he applied for not only legal registration, but for the contract, and if he was printed in Brazil, it still would have flagged."

Castle turned and looked at Chief Miller. "Not necessarily. When I was writing my Storm Series books, I contacted the people I knew at the FBI and other say agencies about fake fingerprints that could be purchased to avoid yours being flagged. Believe it or not with the technology today it's possible to even fool the most advanced biometric scanners."

"What about the man and his daughter, Castle?" Russell asked as she walked back towards the board. "The victims family confirmed there is a daughter?"

"Or who is paid to be a daughter, or could be his actual daughter." Castle remarked that got most people's eye's rolling except his wife. "What a perfect place to disappear, in the city with a large and diverse population."

"Still a long shot Mr. Castle." Chief Miller countered. He walked over towards Kate. "Captain, this is your investigation, but since it involves my stepson I would…."

"He is being held until the DA decides what to do with him Chief. I'm not releasing him till I get official word." Kate replied turning to face the chief. She took a deep breath. "Go sit with him until I find out what they want to do."

Chief Miller nodded and patted her on the shoulder before moving off in the direction of the holding cells. Kate turned back to her team. "Ryan scour any surveillance footage we have for Jeffery Martinez. Russell have Lanie check the picture of Jeffery Martinez for any small signs of comestic surgery. I have to again meet with the budget folks so keep me updated."

She gave Castle a quick peck on the cheek before moving towards her office to grab her stuff. Castle walked over to the board. "I never asked him where he was the night Manuel was killed."

"Neither did I Castle, because I forgot about it. We'll check on him." Russell remarked as she picked up the phone to call the morgue.

Castle continued to look at the board, then it hit him. He came quickly over to Russell's desk. "Why kidnap the reporter? What is the point of keeping her alive?"

"What Castle?" Ryan asked from the computer where he began to scour the surveillance footage.

Castle shook off Ryan. He turned to Russell as she hung up the phone. "Why keep Sierra alive? If you want to stop her article you kill her and destroy the computer she was using?"

"You are right, but both computers still worked and he only kidnapped her." Russell added as Castle nodded. She looked at the board where the pictures where posted. "You want to find out what she knows."

"But her computer files are password protected." Ryan remarked as he got them nodding.

Russell looked at Ryan and then turned back towards Castle. "What about Manuel?"

"Maybe he saw the business card and though his secret would get exposed."

Russell thought about it for a moment. She walked over and grabbed her coat. "Ryan check on CSU and see where they are on the computers."

Ryan nodded as she and Castle were heading towards the elevators as Castle quickly grabbed his coat. "Where are we heading?"

"To get the client list from that martial arts studio, and you are going to call your buddy the judge to get the warrant." Russell remarked as the doors closed.

Castle nodded and took out his phone.

 **Somewhere over the North Atlantic**

Esposito was fast asleep on the flight back to the states on the Air Force version of the 737 as it moved closer to America. Esposito slowly stirred as he felt a hand shake his shoulder. He stirred and saw the Air Force technical sergeant standing over him.

"Detective Esposito, the General would like to see you." The sergeant told Esposito.

Esposito nodded and got up and stretched as best he could as he made his way forward towards the front of the plane. Unlike a regular 737, this one had less seats and more of a spacious interior for crew and a few passengers. The general on this flight took minium staff so the plane was less than full, and had some other Air Force personnel on it that were taking the plane home. Esposito arrived at the main cabin where he saw the general standing up and motioning him forward. The aircraft also had a small electronic suite he wasn't allowed to see near the main cabin to which the general's aide walked out and handed him a paper.

"Detective, sorry to wake you, but we wanted to let you know. Instead of landing at Andrews, we are setting down at JFK. You'll deplane there and check out with me before we land." The general said as he looked over the paper work. "My staff will take everything you need to turn in and collect the intel from you to hand over to the people waiting for it."

"Yes sir." Esposito stated as he was confused but he didn't want to press forward with questions.

The general saw his look. "With this reporter being kidnapped despite it being a local manner, there is concern about the task force and any information she has getting out there. That is why we deviated. We'll land in about 5 hours."

Esposito nodded and stood straight. "Yes sir."

The general clasped him on the shoulders. "We'll send for you when we need your signature on stuff, but for now go back to your seat."

Esposito again nodded and left the main cabin heading back towards his seat. "This is going to be a long five hours."

 **Hamilton Heights**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Castle and Russell walked towards the martial arts studio that was owned by Jeffery Martinez. Yet arriving at the door they found it locked and the lights off inside. Castle checked his watch. "There should be somebody here."

"Yeah there should, but thankfully the warrant allows us to go in." Russell remarked as she went inside her coat pocket and retrieved a pick set. She felt Castle's look. "We're trained to do this. Surprised the Captain never showed you."

"Kate has done it, but still surprises me." Castle answered as he looked away from the door. A patrol car pulled up. "Here's our backup."

Russell looked over as she finished picking the lock. She pushed open the door and waved to the two patrol officers as they walked up. "Good. Post this in the window."

Castle nodded and went to the reception desk where he grabbed the tape and taped the warrant to the window while one officer remained outside and another followed Russell. As Castle returned the tape, he saw the cabinet behind the desk. He walked around and started to go through the drawers. Most contained marketing materials, and pamphlets. Russell came from the back office. "Nothing in there except the normal payroll and business contact information. No computer."

"Well same here for marketing materials as well." Castle answered. He opened the bottom drawer and found files. "Here we go. Client list."

Castle took the files out and handed them over to Russell so they could go over the information. Castle was the first to speak. "Sierra Potter signed up for classes. She included her home address and business card."

"That's how he knew where to find her." Russell commented as she scanned through the folders. "Everything else here looks…"

Castle picked up Sierra's folder and flipped it over. To the backside there was a key that was taped. "Huh, I have a key taped to the back of the folder."

"There was a cabinet that was locked in his office." Russell stated. She took the folder from Castle and walked quickly back into the office. She took the key and inserted it into the cabinet and turned. "It opens."

Castle who followed her came over as Russell picked up photographs. They included shots of Manuel and Sierra, with Sierra pointing many fingers at Manuel. One was dated a couple weeks ago. "He's had them under surveillance."

"For what reason?" Castle asked as he stared at the photos.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Russell and Castle walked off the elevator into the bullpen where Ryan was waiting for them as he got off the elevator. "Scoured the surveillance footage of Sierra Potter's building, Jeffery arrived 10 minutes before the kidnapping and left through the garage carrying what looked like a large garbage bag over his shoulder."

Castle set his coat on his chair. "That was probably Sierra."

"Here is another thing. He dumped the bag into a SUV with this person driving." Ryan stated as he showed them the photo. It was a picture of Jeffery Martinez's daughter. "That is Sarah Martinez."

"Ok, so Jeffery is spooked that Sierra is getting to close and takes her to find out what she knows." Russell stated as she looked at the murder board as Ryan posted the photos. "So he kills Manuel because he thinks Manuel is going to try and get information out of him, thinking he is Sierra's informant."

"Probably didn't realize that he had the wrong guy." Castle stated as the elevator dinged and Lanie walked off and towards them with a picture in her hand. "Hey Lanie."

"Hey guys, I thought you would like to see this." Lanie stated as she walked up to the board and posted the picture next to the picture of Jeffery Martinez. "My friend Jeremy used a computer program at his cosmetic surgery practice to do this. He said that there was scars for plastic surgery but very minute. He stated at the cheeks, chin were reduced, while the forehead had an experimental implant inserted. This is what he found."

She stepped back and let the team look at the photo. Ryan noticed it first. "Hey isn't that…"

But before Ryan could finish answering the question, the elevator opened and in came rushing Mitchell Potter with two Port Authority officers escorting him. He looked haggard and tired. "Where is she, did you find my wife?"

"Mr. Potter calm down, we have units out looking for…" Russell started to say coming over to intercept him and getting too close to the board.

"If you were looking for her, you wouldn't be here." Mitchell Potter shouted as the officer clasped him on the shoulders.

"Sir trust me we are taking this very seriously, but you need to calm down so we can talk to you." Russell replied as she stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes. It seemed to do the trick. She turned to the officers. "Take him to the break room, get him some coffee, and then put him in interrogation one in about 10 minutes."

Mitchell looked on in shock. "Interrogation?"

"It's standard procedure, ok Mr. Potter. Please just trust me." Russell remarked to the man who was concern for his wife and her well-being. She saw him nod as so she nodded to the officers and pointed them in the way to the breakroom. She then walked back over to where the team was. "Poor guy."

"I don't think he is faking that." Castle stated as the door to the breakroom closed. Everyone nodded and turned back to the board. He looked at the picture. "Yeah Ryan you're right. Is that Hector Jimenez, famed hired assassin for the gangs in Brazil?"

"Also famous for running one of largest drug pipelines in that part of the world too." Russell remarked as she looked at Lanie. "Dr. Parrish, this has to stand up in court. How can we be so sure?"

"There are somethings you can't fix with cosmetic surgery." Lanie replied as she pulled out the folder that the picture came in. "Such as pupil distance, bone structure, and distance and height of ears."

"Okay so he would probably wear contacts to hide eye color from cameras and obviously change the hairstyle." Castle remarked as Ryan went to the computer and began to type the name in. "What about his daughter?"

"Other countries don't have the rules like we do." Lanie answered with a smile.

Ryan looked up from his computer. "Uh guys problem. Hector Jimenez is dead."

Everyone looked at Ryan in shock.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: There we have it folks. We now know what Baby Castle is. I hope you enjoyed the case. We have the epilogue coming up and I am currently brainstorming my ideas for my next Castle story as well as wrapping up the final details of my next historical fiction story involving Castle and the gang. I hope you enjoy the update, and please keep the reviews coming. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Hector Jimenez dies in gun battle with Brazilian police as they prepare for the upcoming World Cup and Summer Olympics." Castle read as Ryan taped the article to the board. He then looked up at the photos and the board. "Well that is definitely false."

"According to this, the wife of Hector Jimenez was gun down outside the home when she rushed the police with knife, but during the gun battle, the house caught fire and all that was found of Hector Jimenez and his daughter Jacinta were the remains. Since bodies were badly burned, no dental or DNA could be collected." Russell stated as she read the file that was on the Interpol link to the department. "Brazilian police just assumed the bodies inside where the two of them."

"Nice of them." Ryan stated that got a chuckle out of them. He looked up and saw Kate walking slowly into the bullpen. "You ok Captain?"

"Light headed again." Kate replied as she reached Russell's desk. Castle helped ease her into the chair. "Thanks. Give me the quick rundown?"

Russell stated what they had found out in the time she was gone. "We're about to go interrogate Mitchell Potter about his wife's article and see if he knows anything."

"Probably won't get anywhere, but go ahead and try." Kate said as she looked at Ryan. "Where is the lab on those computers?"

"Still working on cracking the passwords." Ryan answered.

Castle looked at the board and got up. "We may be doing this backwards."

"What do you mean babe?" Kate asked as she looked at her husband who was staring at the board closely.

"What if we asked Maria to call Jacinto or whatever name she goes by?" Castle said as he pointed to the board. "How long would you need to narrow down the area she is in?"

"About a minute." Ryan answered as he smiled at Castle. He patted him on the shoulder. "Good thinking."

"Ryan, I'll call Judge Niemen to get the warrant to track the cell." Kate said as she motioned Russell and Castle to help her up. She wobbled a bit. "I'm ok. We are not doing this again anytime soon."

Castle stifled a laugh. "Perhaps we should call Dr. Snyder."

"We are seeing him tomorrow morning, I'll be ok." Kate answered. She took a deep breath. "If it gets worse I'll call."

Castle raised his hands in defeat, not wanting to start an argument with her. "Okay."

"Come on Castle, let's go talk to Mitchell." Russell said pulling her partner towards the interrogation room and away from potential fight after she grabbed Hector Jimenez's photograph. They walked into the interrogation room. "Mr. Potter, sorry to keep you waiting. But we have reason to believe your wife was taken by this man who now looks like this."

Russell set down the old photo and new photo and slide it over to Mitchell. He picked them up. "Oh baby, I told you not to follow that rabbit hole."

"You knew about this?" Castle asked.

Mitchell nodded. "Sierra was still bent on getting the supervisor to try and pass information so she signed up for his martial arts class. Yet when she attended something about the instructor seemed familiar to her, so she used her other source to get information, and came to find out that he got the contract for new hand held defensive class for the department."

"How did she did find out it was Hector Jimenez?" Russell asked.

Mitchell sipped at the water in front of him. "We followed a story about the Brazilian police working with law enforcement around the world trying to clean up Rio prior to the World Cup and the Olympics. She followed a NYPD detachment as they occupied the raid that supposedly killed Hector and his daughter. When she suspected something, she contacted an old friend and found out that two corpses matching the descriptions of Hector and his daughter were purchased a day before the raid."

"Brazilian police had a leak." Castle stated getting a nod from Russell. He turned back to Mitchell. "So if your wife went snooping and obvivsouly found a plastic surgeon who did the work?"

"In the islands near Cuba." Mitchell answered with a nod. He shifted in his seat. "She felt that the people had a right to know their department screwed up and hired a drug trafficker and murderer."

"And looks like Hector got a little spooked." Russell said. She nodded to Castle. They both got up and moved towards the door. She stopped and looked back. "Do you know your wife's password to her computer files?"

"Yep, but not telling you. Sources names and all that." Mitchell replied with a weak smile. He got up as the door opened. "Find her please."

"We're working on it." Russell answered as she and Castle moved back towards the desk. She saw Ryan on the phone. "What's going on?"

Ryan turned around. "Maria agreed to the phone call."

Kate came out of her office. "We're good on the warrant."

Ryan nodded and spoke into the phone, as Kate moved to the conference room to speak to the tech analyst. Ryan looked up. "Alright she is dialing now."

Everyone else moved to the conference room and viewed as the call went through. "Hello."

"Sarah its Maria, we were supposed to meet up for study group." Maria said into the phone from her house. The traced showed it bouncing around the city.

"Yeah, I can't make it today. Something came up at home that me and my dad had to take care of." Sarah aka Jacinta as the trace started to narrow down an area. Nobody in the conference noticed that elevator dinged and Esposito stepping out of the elevator.

He smiled as he noticed everybody in the conference and went over to review the board after setting his bag down by his desk. He stood in the door way after reviewing the board. In the conference room the call continued. "Well come by later and I will tell you what we did."

"I will do Maria. Got to go bye." Sarah aka Jacinta said ending the call.

"Was that enough time?" Kate asked the tech.

"No Captain, but it narrowed down the area to west side." The tech said as she zoomed in on the map. "Somewhere near Intrepid Museum."

"Makes sense. Probably using a storage unit that takes cash as a hideout." Esposito stated with a smile on his face. Everyone in the room turned and was in shock. "Hi guys."

Ryan was the first to go over to his partner and hug him. "We thought you were going to DC first."

"I was but they diverted because of the reporter and her and her husband asking about the task force." Esposito stated as the rest of the team gave him hugs. He looked at the trace. "When you recorded and trace the call did the phone pick up anything in the background?"

The tech went back to the computer and ran a search. "Yeah here it is."

The tech played the sound that Sarah's phone picked up. "It sounds like a ships whistle."

"That's a cruise ship whistle." Castle answered as he heard the sound. He motioned to the tech. "Play it again."

The sound played again as Castle listen. "That is a departure whistle."

Kate walked in. "Find out what Cruise ships were departing and look for all cash for storage lockers in that vicinity."

"Found one, and it's the only. Pier side storage." The tech said after running a search.

Kate pulled out her phone. "Russell go, and take our hero with you. Warrant and ESU will be waiting for you"

"Ahh Kate, I know I'm your hero." Castle said smiling.

"I think she meant Esposito." Russell replied smirking as the four of them went towards the elevator.

"Babe you wait till you get the all clear." Kate shouted as they piled into the elevator.

"Sure thing." Castle replied as the doors shut. Ryan, Russell and Esposito looked at Castle. "Like I am going to do anything to piss her off."

 **Pierside Storage**

 **Manhattan, New York**

They arrived within 20 minutes of leaving the precinct meeting up with ESU just outside the storage facility office. Ryan went inside to talk to the person on duty. He came out a moment later. "They are here. Corner end unit near an exit gate."

"They could be gone by the time we get units in position." The ESU commander stated.

"We have to try other wise that reporter is dead." Russell answered the statement made by the ESU commander.

Castle looked at the vans near the office door. "Forgive me Kate, because I'm about to do something stupid."

Russell looked over at Castle. "She said to wait for the all clear."

"I am technically, I'm just renting a van." Castle said as he walked towards the office with Russell trailing behind. Castle walked inside the office and pulled out a wad of cash. "Hi, I with police, and I need to borrow your van."

The girl behind the counter looked at them. "300 cash, and its yours for the cost if its damaged."

"No wait this is a bad…" Russell started to say.

"Done." Castle said placing the money on the counter and which he was handed the keys. He walked back outside. "Esposito you drive. I'll wait with the ESU guys in the back of van."

"Castle?" Ryan said.

"Its technically waiting, just with the ESU guys." Castle replied with a smile on his face. He saw the looks. "I'm on the hook here for the van so I'm going with them."

"We'll look after him detective." One of the team members from ESU said smiling.

"Fine, but you're on your own with the captain if she finds out." Russell said with Castle nodding. She turned to everyone. "Alright let's go."

It took a couple minutes for the team going through the gate and into the storage unit area to approach the locker. Russell peeked around and saw Jeffery and his daughter Sarah packing things in a van. "Esposito go."

Espsoito drove the box van towards the gate and stopped. He honk the horn and leaned his head out and yelled in Spanish. "Hey let me man."

Jeffery (Hector) yelled back. "This is the exit you need to go around to the other side."

"Come on man open up, I have to pick up some ese's furniture." Esposito yelled.

As Jeffery was getting to respond, Russell, Ryan and their teams moved towards the locker. "Hector Jimenez, Jacinta Jimenez NYPD show us your hands."

Sarah (Jacinta) spun around and saw the team approach, while another team jumped from the back of the van with two staying with Castle. She dropped everything in her hands and got on her knees as she raised her hands. Jeffery (Hector) looked about saw a no win situation. So he reached towards his waist band and pulled a gun and started to rasie it towards the locker. Esposito fired one round hitting the man in the chest and dropping him. Everyone rushed towards the locker as the all clear was given as Castle came out. The team and ESU found in an open locker a battered and bruise Sierra Potter inside strapped to a chair with a rag in her mouth, but still alive.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The team and Sierra Potter rode up in the elevator together towards the bullpen. Paramedics were waiting for her there to examine her and take her to the hospital after she saw somebody important. As the doors opened Sierra saw her husband and ran towards him as he did her. They took each other in their arms and kissed as paramedics waited near by. The team walked past and towards Kate who was waiting by the board. "What did the daughter say?"

"She said that her dad got spooked when Sierra took classes to follow manuel and started to ask questions. They were worried about being identified and arrested." Russell answered the question. She sat down tired and looking at the board. "DA isn't backing down though. Full kidnapping charge has been filed against her."

"Figured as much." Kate replied as Castle came over and gave her a quick kiss. She then smartly punched him in the shoulder. "ESU Commander said you went with the van."

"Ow, I technically waited for the all clear, plus I had two of them with me." Castle replied with a smile on his face. Kate him in the shoulder again. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Being smart and stupid at the same time." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She rubbed where she punched and gave him a kiss on the lips. She then looked at her team. "Go home, do the paperwork tomorrow and maybe tomorrow we'll celebrate Esposito's homecoming proper."

That got no argument from the team who went about gathering their stuff as Ryan quickly checked his email. He printed something out. "Lab finally cracked Sierra's computer. Look at one article she was writing."

Ryan said good bye as he handed the paper to the couple. The title read. "New York's finest crime solving duo." And underneath the headline was a picture of the both of them at a scene working it together.

Kate laid her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Come on babe. Time to find what we are having."

Castle smiled he held her close. "I'm up for that."

 **Dr. Maxwell Snyder's Office**

 **Midtown, New York**

Kate and Rick waited in the sonogram room for Dr. Snyder and his tech to come on in. It was late and they were the last appointment of the day. Rick spun around in the chair as he tried to remain entertained. Kate looked at him. "Babe stop you are going to make me sick."

"Sorry. I thought we would be done already." Castle answered as he took Kate's hand.

The door opened and in walked Dr. Snyder and his ultrasound tech. "Sorry about the delay Rick and Kate, one of my other patients labs took a while to get in. So how are you feeling Kate?"

"It was ok week doc, but I felt dizzy and light headed a couple times." Kate said honestly.

Dr. Snyder nodded. "I saw that on your sheet when you signed in. Your blood pressure was higher than it was a couple weeks ago when you checked in."

"Isn't higher blood pressure normal in a pregnancy?" Rick asked.

"Only a few points, this was a little worrisome for me, but maybe because it was a stressful week for you Kate, who knows. We'll check your pressure again before you leave." Dr. Snyder told her who nodded in agreement. The nurse lifted Kate's shirt and spread the cool gel across her stomach. He chuckled as he heard Kate gasped. "This was sitting out too."

"Still cold doc." Kate replied with a smile on her face as she took her husband's hand. The lights were dimmed as Doctor Snyder grabbed the machine and brought the probe to Kate's stomach. It took just a minute for the doctor to find their baby. Kate turned to Castle. "It still gets me every time."

"Me too." Castle replied and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Alright, let's see what we can see, and we have a identification folks." Dr. Snyder said as he turned to the parents with a smile on his face. "Do you want to still know, since the baby is cooperating?"

"Yes." Kate and Castle both said at the same time.

Dr. Snyder smiled at the both of them. "Okay. Richard Castle, Kate Becket, say hello to your son."

"A boy, babe, a beautiful baby boy." Kate said squeezing Rick's hand. She turned and saw the tears in his eyes. "What's wrong babe?"

Castle wiped away the tears. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Nothing, just happy tears."

She smiled at him as Dr. Snyder printed out the pictures. He handed the photos to them. "Everything looks good, but Kate, I would like your blood pressure taken again before you leave. If it gets to be too bad at work find a way to destress your day. Because if you can I may have to bed rest you."

"I will doc, I promise." Kate answered as Rick also nodded his understanding to try and help his wife stay stress free.

"Okay see you in a couple weeks." Dr. Snyder said smiling and left the pair. The nurse followed a minute later.

Castle looked at his wife while they waited for the nurse to return to take her blood pressure again. "Do you want to tell everyone?"

Kate shook her head. "I say let's do a revealing party and baby shower next week for everyone."

"I like that, and maybe we can have a baby pool started too." Castle said with a smile on his face. He saw Kate's face. "Please there is already one going at the precinct."

"I will have to punish you for suggesting that and betting in that one at the precinct, because you didn't discuss what date you would choose with me." Kate smiled seductively at him, and she knows what that smile does.

Castle smiled the largest smile at Kate as the nurse came in to take her blood pressure.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: I will be doing one more story during this part of the pregnancy then a time jump to just a few days before Baby Castle is due to arrive. Hope you enjoyed reading this story. Thank you.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Rick and Kate's Loft**

 **SoHo, New York**

Kate leaned back into the couch and let the stress of the week fade into memory as she felt Castle' touch on her feet as he massaged them. "Oh that feels so good babe."

"I bet." Castle replied with a smirk on his face as he continued to massage the feet. He just stared at his wife, enjoying the glow that was radiating off her. "You have this absolute glow coming off you. Did you know that?"

Kate looked up at her husband. "You always say that. You'll be saying that when I am the good year blimp."

Castle shook his head. He put her feet down and brought her up. "Because it is true. You'll always be stunning to me Kate. And you'll be an awesome mother to our son just like you have been an awesome stepmother to Alexis."

Kate smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. His words always makes her feel better. "You always know what to say."

"Comes with the job description." Castle said laughing. He kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back as she sighed contently into his chest. "Thank you."

She looked up at him. "For what?"

Castle continued to rub Kate's back as he looked into her eyes. "For being you, and dealing with the pregnancy and the stress of running the precinct and being married to me."

Kate smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are welcome. Come on."

Castle was surprised as his wife got out of his arms and grabbed his hand. He pushed himself off the couch. "Where are we going?"

"Well I still have to punish you about the pool, and I need to grab the sash." Kate told him as she turned and smiled seductively at him. "Unless you don't want…"

"No no. You're right I deserve to be punished." Castle replied with a smile on his face as Kate led them into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Castle rightly got his punishment and he was happy about it.


End file.
